Season 5: Vow
by HealingWinds
Summary: Abigail gets a taste of what it like back in the day in the McMahon-Helmsley Era. Only this time, The Shield are involved in the mess. John Cena/OC
1. The Shield strikes again

Well, this was one hell of a ride for Abigail. With Eve leaving the WWE just a few weeks before Wrestlemania, the Bella Twins causing trouble again, also the challenge against the Undertaker by CM Punk, how can you not have trouble and this kind of chaos?

As per usual, this wasn't surprising by Abigail and she honestly didn't think she'll have a second Wrestlemania match. She needed Eve out of the way, so she could have this match.

Against AJ Lee.

She knew that if Eve wanted to interfere if she wanted to, she'll do it at Wrestlemania and Abigail didn't want anyone interfering. Especially when Eve was the one who lost last year's Wrestlemania. The only way to do that was to take out Eve for good and that's what Abigail did against Eve in a I Quit match.

This made more sense if someone is in the same point of view as Abigail. The match wasn't about John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, or Kane. This was about revenge for the backstabbing AJ did when she betrayed Abigail and to teach her that she'll never cross her again. Nothing more.

Randy Orton, Sheamus, Big Show, and Raven Orton had their work cut out for them. They are going to have a Wrestlemania match of their own against the Shield. For weeks they have been trying to work together and it seems it is going to pay off at Wrestlemania 29.

Abigail's only match is not the only one she's been looking forward to, but her teammate's match. Team HellNo vs Dolph Ziggler and Big E. There was no doubt in her mind that AJ is going to end up in interfering in the match and Abigail will be there to make sure she won't be too much trouble.

Lea just couldn't shake off Rosa Mendez. She and Lea had another match for the WWE Diva's Championship. If Rosa lost, she'll never have a shot at Lea again until she loses the Diva's Championship. If Lea lost, she'll never get a shot at the Diva's Championship at Rosa until Rosa lost the title. That match was all or nothing and Lea had to make sure to focus on the match instead of the other Wrestlemania match she had to be in ring side with Chris Jericho.

John Cena vs the Rock? Right away, Abigail supported John Cena all the way and no matter what road it might take him with a win or loss she'll be behind him one hundred present. The question is...who won the match? The Rock? John Cena?

The next RAW would defiantly have a change of pace and Abigail couldn't wait for the day after Wrestlemaina.

* * *

"Thanks for having our back, Abby." Daniel said patting her back. "I thought you'll be out before Wrestlemania." He said with a grin.

"I would if I could." Abigail spoke out and looked away. "The Shield are still together. Like I said before, if the Shield are either disband or gone then I will be out of this team." Actually, that wasn't true.

The truth was that she really liked being together with Kane and Daniel Bryan in a non romantic way. She'll never have feelings for them like that and she never will. She hated both of them and probably she still does. All three members of Team HellNo had their differences with each other...and Abigail didn't know why, but maybe just maybe...she COULD be friends with Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"Whatever you say." Daniel asked, still kept the grin on his face.

Kane stared at Abigail as she and Daniel talked to each other. He did find it strange that Abigail didn't seem bothered by him or Daniel lately. However, it was no different than the random hugs the three had been sharing during live events and house shows. For now he didn't want to get in to that too much.

"By the way, congrats on another Wrestlemania win for yourself and Team HellNo." Daniel spoke out and nodded at her knowledgeably. "Now maybe we don't have to be bothered by AJ while you are around with us."

Abigail grinned at Daniel "Thanks."

The HD TV showed in the locker room of Team HellNo and the Undertaker is currently in the ring. All three fell in silence as the Undertaker spoke about his match against CM Punk.

The crowd chanted 'Undertaker' before he could speak. It was loud and proud tonight.

_"Last night at Wrestlemania, I dedicated that match to the memory of Paul Bearer. A man that I have-"_

The theme of the Shield would be heard in the arena and the crowd followed this up with roars of boos and cheers at the same time.

_"No, no, no!"_ Cole said, getting a little panicked. _"Not now!"_

_"This is going to get interesting!"_ JBL said. _"The Undertaker doesn't stand a chance against the Shield!"_

Meanwhile, Daniel, Abigail, and Kane all had angry looks on their faces. There where no words or yells to tell Team HellNo that they need to get to the ring and get there fast.

The Shield were about to enter the ring, but the sound of bursting flames erupted from the ring, followed by Kane's theme. Kane, Daniel Bryan, and Ivy all ran up towards the ring and stood near the Undertaker. The Shield got out of the ring as fast as they could and stared down at each other.

"Hey Tamina!" Abigail yelled out. "You still don't learn do you?"

Tamina would only stare angerly at Abigail as she talked.

"Looks like I have to beat you senseless again!" She yelled with a rolled fist towards her.

"Wow!" JBL excitedly spoke out. "What a team that is in the ring!"

The rivalry that Abigail and Tamina had isn't old, but in the past. Abigail didn't think it would reawaken back and sparked more of an offense again towards Tamina. What Abigail didn't know that either there was going to be a match against the two Diva's or not.

What she did know for a fact that she wasn't going to lie to herself and say that she wasn't scared of the Undertaker standing with her and Team HellNo.

Abigail can hear the crowd cheer 'Yes' over and over again. It was the loudest 'Yes' chant from the crowd that Abigail had heard so far.

* * *

"Okay, what I want to know what the hell are the Shield thinking when they planned attacking the Undertaker?" Abigail almost yelled out as she made her way the the entrance to the stage for her match against Rosa Mendez.

"They said on Twitter that they where planning something historic on RAW." Daniel responded.

Kane was too angry to respond to Abigail. The Shield attacked his older brother, the Undertaker, and he wasn't going let that slide.

"Well, it failed." Abigail angerly said. "Since we faced up to the Shield again, we keep our eyes open at all times."

_'This match is set for one fall introducing first, being accompanied by Epico and Primo, Rosa Mendez!'_

Daniel Bryan nodded at her. He and Kane followed Abigail towards the entrance to the stage as Kane's theme hit.

_'Introducing her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...being accompanied by Kane and Daniel Bryan, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!'_

"Guys, does it seem like every time Ivy steps in the ring with Kane and Daniel Bryan in her corner she seems less annoyed by them?" King asked Cole.

Cole seemed to be noticing this too and said, "Yeah, either she might be getting used to them or she could...be friends with them."

Abigail entered the ring with the same ring gear she wore at Wrestlemania 29. She wore the same color schemes as Daniel Bryan's and Kane's wrestling gears. In the colors of, Red, White, Black, and Dark Red.

Rosa Mendez looked angry and as the bell rang she wasted no time into slapping Abigail's face.

"Oh, man." JBL grinned. "I don't think that is a good idea to slap the Rated R Daughter."

Abigail made her pay for it by kicking her stomach and quickly setting her up for the Cross Armbreaker, similar to Del Rio's finisher.

"Ivy has Rosa in a Cross Armbreaker!" Cole yelled out.

Seeing that Rosa is in trouble, Primo and Epico got to the ring ropes and argued with the referee, so they can distract them. This caused Abigail to let go of Rosa and walked towards to the referee.

Both Kane and Daniel Bryan attacked Primo and Epico. They kept them busy, so that Abigail would deal with Rosa.

However, before Abigail had the time to turn her attention back to Rosa, Rosa went for a Backbreaker on Abigail's back. Once Abigail is on her back, Rosa went for the pin.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of 2. Rosa angerly yelled at the referee and grabbed Abigail by her head, so she can force Abgiail to stand up. She slapped Abigail again and yelled at her.

Rosa left Abigail at the corner of the turnbuckle then backed away until she was behind the turnbuckle that was in front of Abigail. When Rosa ran towards her, Abigail had just enough time to roll out of the way. Rosa didn't hit her shoulder on the turnbuckle, because she stopped her self from going to the turnbuckle by grabbing the ropes.

When Rosa turned, Abigail quickly ran towards her with a Spear. Next, Abigail got the pin on Rosa.

1..

2..

3!

'The winner of this match, the Rated R Daughter...Ivy!'

Primo and Epico are seen laying beside the ring in pain. As for Kane and Daniel Bryan, both men entered the ring and raised her wrist in victory.

Suddenly, the crowd could hear loud clapping from the titantron. The crowd, Abigail, Kane, and Daniel Bryan saw Tamina with the Shield clapping at the team in the ring.

"Congratulations on that win, Ivy." Tamina said with a grin. "I hope you didn't mistake our tactics as a sign of weakness. Only a fool would do that. I hope you don't think that we are...afraid." Dean said with a little bit seriousness in his tone of voice as he mentioned what happened on RAW early on with the Undertaker.

"You got to have a brain to survive in this world and know when and where to strike. We didn't back down."

The camera turned to Roman. "The Shield doesn't back down and we never run from a fight."

Now the camera faced Seth as he started laughing. "Better believe that."

Tamina's voice game through as well. "Believe in the Shield."

Now Seth dropped the camera and their boots can only be seen walking away from the camera. The titantron turned off and the crowd booed all over the arena.

Kane lifted his arms up and at the same time he placed them down, flames erupted from the corners of the turnbuckle. The members of Team HellNo left the ring and went backstage.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Abigail asked Daniel Bryan in shock.

He shook his head. "No! We are teaming up with the Undertaker in a mixed tag team match!"

Not only Abigail got to be near the Undertaker, she will be teaming up with him. She wasn't too sure about this, but she wasn't going to say no to this. Even she'll be nervous about the Undertaker being near her, she had a bone to pick with Tamina once again.

"Alright." She nodded at Daniel and Kane. "I'm not going to lie guys. I'm nervous, but I can't wait for this match."

She didn't think of all her career, she'll actually team up with the Undertaker and she wasn't going to miss this chance. She was more excited than nervous for this match.

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: **First of all, I wanted to apologize on how long this took and I'm afraid its going to keep going like this until I have the time to do a chapter for Abigail. I swear this will be the last Season you'll see for Abigail, because I don't want this to drag on for a while. It will have an ending.**

**Second of all, No John Cena/OC in this chapter, but Team HellNo and Abigail in this chapter. This story is a John Cena/OC for sure, just in some chapters.**


	2. Extreme Anger

The past few weeks were not the best ones for Team HellNo. The Shield have been gain the upper hand with Team HellNo ever since they tried to attack the Undertaker. Last week on RAW, they wanted to attack John Cena...

_Monday Night RAW - Last Week after the main event_

_"It's the Shield, guys!" Cole yelled out as the Shield made their through the crowd. "Cena doesn't stand a chance against the Shield!"_

_John Cena knew what he was getting into. Even if the odds are against him and no matter how much damage it took a toll on him. When it came to the Shield, he wasn't going to run away._

_When Roman, Seth, Tamina, and Dean entered the ring, they started to attack John Cena. _

_Suddenly, flames busted out from the four turnbuckles and Kane's theme started to play as the three members of Team HellNo. Abigail wasn't going to leave John to the dust. She and Team HellNo had to return the favor for what John did when he wasn't going to leave Team HellNo alone to the Shield last week._

_The Shield didn't run from Team HellNo and fought with them. Soon enough, Team HellNo got the upper hand this time as well did Abigail did against Tamina, but she wasn't in a good mood._

_Abigail grabbed a microphone and yelled out, "I had it with you!" She pointed at the Shield, but more on Tamina. "Tamina, I have had it with your shit! If you want to go around beating someone, then why don't you try me! In fact, lets do that in Extreme Rules! I challenge you to a match at Extreme Rules...ECW style!"_

_There was no denying Abigail's serious look on her face. She really wanted to have a Extreme Rules match with Tamina._

_"You're on. I'll see you at Extreme Rules, Copeland." That was the only thing that Tamina responded before she left with the Shield._

_The fact that Tamina used Abigail's last name ticked her off even more._

Team HellNo are scheduled to face the Shield with John Cena later on tonight where this time it's not a mixed tag team match. She'll be on ring side as well as Tamina will be in the Shield's corner.

This was a week where Abigail wasn't going have a match, but she is going keep an eye out on the match between AJ vs Natalya in the locker room of Team HellNo. If AJ happened to win the WWE Diva's Championship, Abigail had to keep in mind of the weaknesses that AJ might have and use it against her.

When Abigail turned on the TV in the locker room, it was already starting. It showed the two fighting in the ring and when AJ was getting out of the ring, AJ slapped Natalya as she was getting out of the ring.

This caused an angry Natalya to run after AJ as they ran around the ring for a few seconds. Once they got back to the ring, AJ had proceed to use a Drop Kick on Natalya.

The match ended when AJ went for a Octopus hold submission on Natalya, where she had no choice but to tap out to the submission. The bell rang for the match to end, but AJ didn't let go. The referee tried to pull her off of Natalya, but she still didn't let go.

"Damn it..."

Kane and Daniel Bryan isn't with her at this time, but it didn't stop her from getting out of the locker room and running straight towards to the entrance of the stage. She didn't came out from backstage with her theme, but the crowd cheered for her appearance. AJ seemed to caught Abigail running towards the ring and this made her let go of Natalya, leaving the ring to Natalya and Abigail.

There was same crazy smile on her face she usually pulls when things go her way. Abigail responded with a serious look on her face as she stood in front of Natalya.

"One day, will have to fight again either for the WWE Diva's Championship or not." Abigail spoke out to AJ as she headed towards backstage.

Meanwhile, Tamina's been watching the scene with the Shield in a unknown room on a TV. She would only stare at the scene in front of her. The look on her face tells the other members of the Shield that she was ready for her match being held on Extreme Rules. It is going to be a big day on Sunday and all of the Shield members are looking forward to it.

"I can finally settle the score with you, Copeland." Tamina whispered to herself.

* * *

Abigail watched as Natalya got some help getting to backstage by a referee, but she went on ahead them so she can get back to Team HellNo's locker room. As she made her way to the locker room, she rolled her fists into a ball. She grew more angry and angry by the minute.

"Tamina, you're mine. If I have too, I will beat you until you don't walk."

Team HellNo had a lot to look forward to on Sunday and they weren't going to give up. Not by a long shot. Somehow, some way, Team HellNo has to find a way to beat the Shield in order to stop them from getting the Tag Team titles and maybe stop them from doing more attacks on other fellow WWE Superstars.


	3. Weak Link

Today is the Monday Night RAW after Extreme Rules and everyone was talking about how Triple H lost his match with Brock Lesnar.

Abigail had that in the back of her head right now. She was sore from everywhere in her body and the worst condition she'd been. Lucky, no broken bones. Abigail had to appear on RAW with a black eye, two cuts on her forehead, three on her left arm, one on her right arm, and a couple of bruises.

She waited on one of her teammates in Team HellNo, Kane to meet her in their locker room. Daniel Bryan was with her getting ready for a tag team match. Ever since they got here to the locker room she thought about what happened after they lost the Tag Team titles.

_Extreme Rules - After Team HellNo lost the Tag Team titles_

_After she cleaned up with the blood that was left over her forehead and arms by Jack in the medical room, Abigail forced herself to see if Kane and Daniel Bryan are alright. She saw them talking together as she walked towards them._

_"You okay?" Kane asked her._

_Abigail shook her head. "No. That's the toughest battle that I have to go through in my career, yet...I lost."_

_"Well, you aren't the only ones." Daniel spoke out with a little bit of anger in his voice. "I mean we almost had them!"_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Josh Matthews and a cameraman walking towards them. Before she would tell them that right now wasn't the right time to talk to them, Daniel Bryan saw them as he yelled out, "I'm sick and tired of you guys coming into situations like this! Do you want to say that I'm sorry?! I'm sorry that I lost the Tag Team titles! I'm sorry that I got pinned out there! You always come here and make me feel like I'm the weak link!"  
_

_"Daniel!" Kane pulled Daniel away from Josh and the cameraman. He patted him on the back, looked at both of us, and said, "Shield had a big night tonight. Tamina won an Extreme Rules match against Ivy. They won the United States Championship and they got the Tag Team titles. I fought giants, deadman, hearbreak kids, I fought everything! I had never seen anyone able to use their numbers to work as a pack! To isolate one person! To take advantage!"_

_"I AM NOT A WEAK LINK!" Daniel Bryan yelled out again._

_Usually, Abigail would lash out at Daniel and tell him that he wasn't the weakest link. She didn't say a word and right now, she is speechless._

_"You are not a weak link!" Kane yelled out._

_"You know what? We are the best tag team champions! Ivy has been sticking out for our necks too! We are the best team!" Daniel shouted out and pointed at Josh._

_"We are the best tag team! You are not the only one who has been left alone with the Shield! They got me too! Tamina has got Ivy as well! They have a big night, but guess what?" Kane turned to the cameraman and Josh. "You better enjoy your big night, Shield. It's coming to an end real soon."_

Abigail sighed and sat down on the leather chair. "It was our chance to get rid of them..." She whispered to herself.

Daniel heard what she said, but he said nothing on the matter.

Suddenly, the door opened and there Daniel and Abigail saw Kane enter into the locker room.

"You two ready?" He asked them.

Abigail nodded at Kane and stood up to him. Daniel did the same, but he faced him and said, "You know? It finally hit me. I'm not the Tag Team Champions, your not the Tag Team Champions, we are not the Tag Team Champions."

Kane sighed. "Daniel, all this negativity is not productive."

For Abigail to hear this from Kane really made her surprised, so she kept silent and hear what he has to say.

"Oh really? Says the guy to embrace the hate!" Daniel did have a point. Kane wasn't usually this calm and collected, his brother, The Undertaker is.

"I feel naked without a title." Daniel said as he looked away from Kane.

"Well, your not wearing a shirt or pants." Kane grinned at him as Abigail chuckled at the joke.

"You guys shouldn't be laughing." Daniel said, getting all fired up again. "The Shield took us to the woodshed and you are making jokes?"

"Because I am confident! You should be too." Kane yelled out. "Have you ever thought to think that Ivy is standing in her own two feet right now, despite the fact the beating she and Tamina gave each other last night? That tells us that she can handle it." Kane said.

"Are you saying that I can't handle not being the Tag Team Champions?" Daniel yelled back at him.

"No! I know you can handle this! Look, Daniel. We get a rematch for the Tag Team titles, but if we want a chance on getting those titles back...all three of us can't show any weakness. The Shield preys on vulnerability!" Kane stated as he pointed at him.

"Weakness? Weakness?! Are you implying that I am a weak link?" Daniel angerly asked Kane.

Abigail had enough with Daniel Bryan calling himself a weak link, so she stepped in and yelled out, "Hey, just shut up about this weak link stuff! We said it before and we will say it again, 'you are not a weak link'! Remember a couple of weeks ago when we lost our Mixed Tag Team match against the Shield and I was the one who got pined? You two were the first ones to tell me that its not my fault! That tells me that no matter what we are teammates and we have to stay together and in control, especially against the Shield!"

"GUYS! Guys!" Kofi Kingston came running towards Kane, Daniel, and Abigail after he heard Abigail yelling at Daniel. "Come on! We need to calm down if we want to win our championship matches!"

After a moment for Daniel to stare at both Kane and Abigail, he said, "I'll see you guys out there." He left the locker room and only Kofi, Kane, and Abigail are left in the room.

There was a knock on the door and one of Jack's assistants, Samuel, came inside the locker room. "Hey, Ivy."

"Yeah?" Abigail asked. "What is it, Sam?"

"Jack says you can't compete tonight." He said.

Abigail was just as confused as Kane and Kofi. "Why can't she be in the ring, Sam?" Kofi asked him.

"Ivy, remember last night after you had your match with Tamina and while Jack cleaned you up you felt dizzy and you couldn't remember parts of your match? Jack just told me this and he says you may have suffered a concussion. He wants me to take you to the medical room, so he can check to see if the concussion has gotten worse." Samuel told her.

"Does Hunter know?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, I told him first before I got to you. He said it's your decision if you want to be out there in the match or not."

Abigail sighed and looked at Kane and Kofi. Kofi placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "If you are not there on either of our corners, then that's alright. No one is going to blame you for playing it safe."

She nodded at him and looked at Sam. "Well, I don't run from a fight...but those hits on the head from the ladders did do a number on my head. Alright, I'll go with you to the medical room, Sam." She turned to Kane and Kofi. "See you later, guys."

She nodded at them and left the locker room with Samuel. When they made it to the medical room, they spotted Jack and Bret Hart in the room. The flat screen TV was already on and currently filming on Team HellNo's Tag Team Championiship match against the Shield.

She walked up to him and asked, "It's nice to see you again, Bret." She offered a hand shake to Bret, in which Bret accepted as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Abigail. I heard the commotion back at Team HellNo's locker room. Is everything okay?" He asked, seeing Abigail sighing sadly.

"Daniel keeps saying that he's the weak link because he lost at Extreme Rules." She looked away from Bret and sat down on a chair that is next to the medical table. She stared at the ceiling and continued, "Kane and I have been telling him that he's not, but thing doesn't seem to go the right way. Like always."

Bret stared at her, trying to study her on what she meant by that.

"It just seems like every time we throw back at the Shield...they throw back at us even harder." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm starting to think that the Shield doesn't have any weaknesses."

As Jack went over to Abigail to check on her eyes, to see if they would follow the light he had with him, she stared at Jack with her eyes moving and following the light. Before Bret could say anything on the matter about the Shield having weaknesses, someone else entered the medical room.

"Hello!"

It was the Heartbreak Kid himself, Shawn Michaels entered in the medical room, much to the surprise to Abigail. She didn't know he'll be coming to Calgary, Alberta, Canada tonight.

"Hey, Shawn! What brings you here to Calgary?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but after RAW goes off air there will be a Bret Hart Appreciation Night! There is no way I am going to miss that night." Shawn said with a grin.

"Oh, that's right! I won't be missing that too!" Abigail proclaimed happily to Shawn and Bret.

Jack brought Abigail a bottle of fresh water and asked, "Do you remember anything today?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah, the whole day. I remember coming here with Kane and Daniel for RAW tonight. Also I remember arguing with Daniel just a couple of minutes ago. I wish I didn't though..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay. Your concussion seems to be getting a little better. I suggest keeping yourself away from the ring the rest of the week and to check back next week. Now, we need to check on Triple H." Jack spoke, now very serious.

Shawn seems to have Jack's attention. "What the matter with Hunter, Jack?"

"Well, I'm afraid that we are going to pull him out of the match against Curtis Axel. He didn't check out last night after his match with Brock Lesnar and if he goes on with that match he might be in worse condition." Jack turned to Samuel and continued, "Sam, see if you can talk Triple H out of that match."

"You think he'll listen?" Samuel asked Jack.

"No."

Samuel gave out a confused face, but then he left the medical room in search for Triple H.

"You knew the Boss is going to refuse the help." Abigail spoke, referring 'the Boss' as Triple H.

"Yeah." Jack handed the water bottle to Abigail as she grabbed it and took a drink from it. "I just wish he'll listen and do the same thing you did by coming to get check out." He said with a little frustration in his voice.

Shawn chucked at this. "Well, that's Hunter for you. He doesn't like to be told what to do." He turned to Abigail and said, "How are you holding up, kid?"

"Been better I suppose." Abigail said. "I didn't feel great last night."

"About what you said about the Shield not having any weaknesses. Everyone has their weaknesses. The Shield has them, DX, The Four Horsemen, the Hart Foundation, all the greatest tag team names in the WWE have weaknesses. Even Team HellNo! You and Team HellNo are one of the best partnerships I've ever seen! If the tension keeps going like this, there is no way Kane and Daniel Bryan are going to get back the Tag Team titles." Bret warned Abigail.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this about?" Shawn asked.

"Team HellNo are having teamwork problems." Bret answered.

With a slight nod towards Bret, Shawn said, "I see. Well, Bret is right. Everyone has their weaknesses, even when no one likes to share them. It ends up showing anyway." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If you guys can keep going and not keeping this tension that's going on with your team, you will get back those Tag Team Championships." Bret said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And just as you say that, Team HellNo just lost their match for the Tag Team Championships against the Shield." Jack said as he pointed towards the TV in front of them.

_'The winners of this match and still the WWE Tag Team Champions...Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!'_

"Oh boy..." Abigail said as she placed her hand on her face as she holds the water bottle on the other hand.

"This is not looking good." Bret said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this from Daniel." Abigail didn't want to even hear Daniel Bryan complain about how he was the weak link in the team.

Shawn sighed. "Look, Abigail." He went up to Abigail and patted her shoulder. "Things are not going to be easy, especially if things keep going like this. Keep your chin up and never give up." He smiled at her and then hugged her.

"ABBY!"

"What the hell...?" Abigail asked, letting go of Shawn. "Is that Daniel?"

Daniel Bryan came storming in the medical room, looking very angry. "Where in the hell where you? We could have needed you!"

Not only Abigail became confused, but she felt angry as well. "Excuse me? In case if you haven't heard from last night, I had a freakin' concussion!"

"Kane said you can handle it!" Daniel yelled out.

As if on cue, Kane came running in the medical room. "Daniel-"

"Just shut up for once, Kane!" Daniel yelled back at him.

"He meant I can emotional handle it." Abigail angerly said. "If you are insisting that it's my fault that you guys lost your match, then you have really lost your damn mind."

"Well, since you and Kane keep insisting that I am the weak link then lets be honest here. You could have been there to just lend a hand!" Daniel yelled out.

"So is that what I am? Just some tool to you, Daniel?" Abigail asked him, but just as Daniel was about to answer Bret got between Daniel and Abigail.

"Let's just calm down, alright? We can talk about this in a calm matter." Bret said.

"I get it now. You just don't want to end up crippled like your father!" Daniel yelled out.

Abigail just snapped and lashed out at Daniel, hoping that she'll punch or kick him. However, Kane caught her just in time and held her with his arms around her waist. Bret refrained from Daniel from coming near Abigail.

"That's enough!" Bret yelled at Daniel and Abigail.

Shawn just stayed back with Jack as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"First of all Daniel, rather you like to admit it or not Abigail is not a tool. You and Kane had been with her long enough to know that. Despite the differences you two had in the past with her." Bret said. "Second of all, no one is calling you a weak link. Only you," He pointed at Daniel. "...called yourself a weak link. Making insults to someone else isn't going to help anyone!"

As soon as Abigail calmed down, Kane let her go. However, he wasn't going to let her out of her sight. He stood in front of her just in case if she tried to hit Daniel.

"Do you really want those Tag Team titles?" Bret asked him.

Daniel nodded at him slowly. "Yes..."

"Then instead of realizing your anger on your teammates and jumping into conclusions, take that aggression on the Shield! If this keeps going there is no way you guys are going get back at the Shield and the Tag Team titles!" Bret yelled out.

Abigail just stared at Daniel with an angry face while Kane looked at her and sighed. "Jack, is there any way Abigail can be on Smackdown with us?"

Jack shook his head as a 'no'. "She can. Just not with you in the ring. I told her to say away from the ring until next week, so I can check on her."

Abigail stared at the floor with a mix of anger and sadness on her face. She walked past Kane, Bret, and Daniel, but she stopped at the door way and says, "I'm going to say with John until I can sort this concussion thing out."


	4. What will we end?

This week I was cleared to be in the ring, but to take it easy I decided to not be in a match. I will however, be in the corner of Team HellNo and Randy Orton for their match against the Shield.

However, after the match against the Shield Daniel Bryan was livid.

As Dainel was following Randy to his locker room, he yelled out, "I had them, Randy!" He pointed at himself. "I had them until you have to come ruining it for everyone on this team!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I? That was one match!" Randy yelled back at him as he had a towel around his shoulders. "I want the Shield to lose just as much as you do, but don't you dare come to me and blame this on me! You know that anything can happen out there! Why don't you just drop it alright?"

"I get it know..." Daniel said with his voice become increasingly high. "You just don't want to apologize, because you think I am the weak link!" He yelled at Randy at his face.

"You know damn well that's not true..." Randy spoke out angerly.

Kane and Abigail both we're tired of Daniel calling himself a weak link, but more so for Abigail. This was really hitting her hard, because she was so close of actually becoming friends with Daniel Bryan and Kane. This was the only thing that's keeping away from that possible friendship.

"I knew you would call me a weak link." Daniel said to Kane as he pointed at him and Abigail. "Now it's clear that you think that I am a weak link. It's my fault we lost!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It's not your fault!" Randy yelled back.

"I know why you guys don't want to apologize to me...because you don't respect me!" Kane and Randy couldn't believe what they where hearing from Daniel.

"That was just one match, Daniel! Things happen and you know that!" Randy shouted out.

"You know what? I get it! The reality is that you all think I am a weak link!" Daniel explained at Kane threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh come on, Daniel!" Kane yelled out.

Daniel turned to Randy and yelled out, "One match? One match?!"

"That is enough!" Abigail yelled out, with an angry look on her face. "I have had it with you, Daniel! If you want to keep calling yourself a weak link, fine! I am sick and tired of reminding you that you're not. You and Kane are the only the few people I can 'consider' being teammates that I can trust! With this going on...I don't think I can trust you, Daniel."

"Then why don't you say it, Ivy? Admit that I am a weak link. It'll make things easier since you don't trust me." Daniel spoke angerly.

**"Hell no."** Abigail responded. "I'll make this even easier. I'm out of Team HellNo...for good."

Abigail left the locker room, before Kane would even respond to her statement. Randy, Kane, Raven, and Daniel would stand there in silence as she made her way out of the locker room.

She could hear some yelling as she walked further away from Team HellNo's locker room. The noise became lower and lower, then she wouldn't hear it any more. She stood in front of a door that lead to John Cena's locker room and sighed. She opened the door and saw John Cena stretching in his ring gear.

"Hey, John." She pulled out a smile at him.

John stopped to what he was doing and smiled at her. "Hey, Abby!"

Abigail closed the door behind her and walked towards John. "You mind if I be at your corner in your match against Curtis Axel?" She asked him.

"No." John simply stated. "You know why I don't want you to go."

Abigail sighed and nodded. "Fine."

John blinked at her, finding it surprising that she didn't argue with her. "That was fast."

Abigail tiredly sat on a couch that was next to her and placed both of her hands on her face. John sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "What's up?"

"Team HellNo. I'm out of that group." Abigail said through her hands.

"No wonder you wanted to stay with me. It wasn't just the concussion. You where thinking about this all week, haven't you?" He asked her.

She removed her hand on her face and nodded at him. "Yeah."

"Well, you still have a bodyguard." John patted on her back lightly.

"John, they got the gold. They don't need to keep an eye on me." Abigail said, with a harsh tone to the word 'they' as in the Shield.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Out from backstage, Randy Orton appeared and entered the locker room.

"Hey, Randy." Abigail said and placed her hands back at her face.

"Hey, Abbs. I wanted to talk to you about something. John, would you give us a minute?" Randy asked as John nodded at him.

"Sure. See you later, Abby." John hugged her and left his locker room. Now there was only Randy Orton and Abigail in the locker room and for some reason Abigail didn't like where this is going.

"So Randy, what did you want to tell me, huh?" Abigail said, raising her voice just a little. "You can to tell me that it's not my fault too, right?"

"It's not." He said seriously, noticing her tone being raised just a little.

"Don't get me wrong, Randy! I know it's not! I know that, but that idiot comes and tells me that it's my fault for losing their Tag Team championship match...let lost his damn mind!" She yelled out loud. "It's not! I had a minor concussion for crying out loud!"

"And you where smart on getting rest for that." Randy said, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "Stubborn people around here get an injury and think that they are okay, but they get out in the ring and it's already too late for them and they make it harder on themselves to wrestle. One little tip I have to tell you."

Abigail looked at Randy straight in the eyes after he said this. They were full of anger and hate. It felt like Randy was looking right at a mirror.

"Don't you dare feel that it's your fault. No matter what anyone else says. You are one of the toughest people I've meet and I know you very well, ever since you were a kid! You know long enough to know that things can happen in the ring. A loss is a loss, but it's not about the loss! It's about getting up after that loss that counts!" After that said from Randy, there was this long silence between them.

"I know."

Randy pulled off a grin at her and patted her back. "Good." He removed his hands from her shoulders and spoke out, "Are you cleared to be in the ring?"

"Sort of. Jack said I can be at ring side, but to take it easy however it's my choice if I want to get back in the ring." Abigail spoke out as she rubbed her head.

"I see. Well, I was thinking about teaming up with you in a Mixed Tag Team match, but I don't want to worsen your concussion than it already is. It's too early for you to get in the ring." Randy stated as he headed towards the door.

"So what you are going to do?" Abigail asked Randy.

"I am going to challenge Daniel Bryan to a match on Smackdown."

* * *

She was getting ready to leave the show after one long night on RAW. Things were not looking good at all and it seems that Team HellNo were splitting up after Daniel repeatedly said that he didn't need Kane or Abigail in the ring with them.

As she was making her way to John Cena's tour bus, she saw Kane waiting for his tour bus. When Kane caught her watching him, he didn't say anything. However, Abigail did knowledgeably nodded at him then making her way towards the tour bus to John Cena.

It was weird. Last year, she was just enemies with Kane and now she was just starting to be friends with him and Daniel. She haven't talked to Daniel or Kane since she declared that she would be out of Team HellNo.

She did say that she wasn't going to trust Daniel, but she didn't mean Kane as well. Just maybe...


	5. So far away

Last week on RAW, Vickie Guerrero decided to make a match for the number one contenders match for the WWE Diva's Championship, Ivy vs Tamina. It did not went down the way Abigail wanted to.

AJ ended up getting involved in the match and this was after she tried to get Big E to hurt Abigail, it was a good thing that team HellNo and Randy Orton came to her aid before the beat down happened.

However, since AJ intervened in the match Vickie had made the match at Payback for the WWE Diva's Championship to be a Four Way. Lea Vs AJ Vs Ivy Vs Tamina for the WWE Diva's Championship.

Abigail had never been in a Four Way match before, so she got a few pointers from Christian since he knew what was it was like to be in a Four Way match. It was a good thing that Abigail is cleared to be in the ring right before this all happened. She knew that she'll have to do whatever it takes to get back at the WWE Diva's Championship. If she wins this match, she'll be 5 time WWE Diva's Championship.

Again, things didn't go her way...it turns out that AJ won the WWE Diva's Championship by submission on Lea. On the next RAW, she'll never hear the end of AJ of having to come down to that ring and have to hear her talking about being the WWE Diva's Championship.

That was a loss and Abigail had payed no mind to it, since she knew that every match she'll be in the ring even stronger. She didn't need to call herself a weak link, because she knew she would put up a good fight either if she wins or loses a match.

"You wanted to meet me, Stephanie?" Abigail asked as she entered Vickie Guerrero's office. In the office, she is meet by Stephine McMahon herself alone in the room. Abigail had this nervous feeling whenever Stephine McMahon was near her sight and it must be important if she of all people wanted to talk to Abigail.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about AJ. You know that whatever she tried to pull at Payback in the end, she won the match. However..." There was a slight pause from Stephanie, but continued with, "What she did after the number one contender's match isn't the way of becoming champion."

She nodded at her, remembering last week on what she said after the number one contender's match.

_Last Monday Night RAW - After the number one contender's match of Tamina vs Ivy_

_"Do you feel crushed? Do you feel betrayed? That's how I feel when you betrayed me to be with John Cena." AJ spoke out as she made her way towards the ring. _

_"You have always have the spot light and because of me, you are not in the spot light!" She happily said with a smile and as Abigail made it up to her feet, tired and out of breath. _

_"You don't deserve to be in the title show anymore and it's time that you just went away. Away into the wind where no one would care about you. Not even Daniel Bryan, Kane, or your boyfriend, John Cena will even notice that you are gone!"_

_Abigail snatched the microphone away from her and started laughing at her. "Oh really? Really? You are going to come out here and say in my face that I should go away in the wind? Do you know who in the hell you are talking to?!" She suddenly yelled at AJ within the same speed as a coin would flip. _

_"I am the Rated R Daughter and you can't just tell me to go away in the wind! I get back up from every single match either if its a win or a loss! It doesn't matter, because I will keep fighting to stay in that spot light! I work damn hard to be in this spot light and you are going to come and tell me that I don't deserve to be a champion? Oh, and speaking of John Cena, he's been with me EVERY step of the way unlike like you!" She pointed at AJ. _

_"I've been at your side, I've been a tag team match with you, and yet you still say that I wasn't there for you!" She yelled out loud, already getting emotional. "You tried to use Big E to try and get me hurt!"_

_As Abigail yelled at AJ, the crowd got behind her by chanting her name._

_"I know for a fact that our bond will never go away, but someone has to tell you this, because you didn't get the message back at Wrestlemaina 29. If you have a problem of me being in the 'spotlight', then spot acting like a winy, moaning, little bitch."_

_That caused AJ to attack Abigail and start a brawl with her in the ring._

"With all due respect, Stephanie, I don't really care what AJ thinks of how long I've been in the spot light." Abigail spoke out with a serious tone in her voice.

She grinned at Abigail. "I know you don't. Since AJ was the one screwed you in the number one contenders match, you will earn another shot. If you beat AJ, you will face her at the Money in the Bank PPV."

She nodded at Stephanie. "Got it."

"Also unlike last time on RAW, the Diva's will get a Money in the Bank match at it's PPV. Either you win or lose in your match tonight, you will not be in that match. So, if you miss this chance, you'll just have to get another shot next time."

Abigail stared at Stephine for a couple of seconds, then said, "Alright, Stephanie. I'll do my best."

"I know you will." She nodded at her as she watched her leave the room

Abigail closed the door behind her and said, "Looks like I have one shot at this. I need to make this count."

Team HellNo wasn't in the matter of her mind at the moment and she couldn't think of going back now, even after she said she didn't want to join them back. It was high time she had the WWE Diva's Championship around her waist again.

"Ivy."

Breaking from her thoughts about the WWE Diva's Championship is CM Punk, who got the surprise and attention of Abigail.

"Punk."

There wasn't the usual cold face Abigail gave CM Punk, every time the two would just even look at each other. It wasn't even serious look that she gave him. It was just a simple small smile that CM Punk barely caught.

"I'm sorry." He simply said.

She frowned once he said that, because she knew exactly what he meant. CM Punk thought she wasn't going to forgive him, which was alright with him too. He couldn't blame her too. Before he left, Abigail finally spoke with...

"Apology accepted, Punk."

It was CM Punk's turn to be surprised. "Really? That easy?"

Abigail nodded at him. "Yes."

CM Punk grinned at her. "Ever since you dated John, you've been...softer on people."

"Maybe. Or I just got sick and tired of going though the same cycle I'm always in all over again." She walked right past him and waved back at him as a goodbye. CM smiled and walked away from Abigail as well, keeping their distance from each other from now on.

* * *

Abigail was just getting ready to get to the ring when she heard the door knock.

"Come in!"

"Ivy, we need to talk."

Kane entered her locker room with a calm look on her face. Abigail sighed and nodded at him, "Alright, but make it quick. I have to go get ready for my match."

"Are you sure want to go through with this?" He asked her. "You know, splitting up with me and Daniel..."

With no hesitation, Abigail said, "Yes. I know what I am doing. Until, Daniel knows as much as the both of us knows," She pointed at her and Kane. "...that he's not the weak link, I won't come back. From the looks of things, that's not going to happen. Besides, I need to get back on the WWE Diva's Championship title hunt and I need to focus on this. Not on you, Daniel, or us as a team."

Kane crossed her arms and nodded at her. "Now did you mention on title hunts, I do want the WWE Championship." He sighed and loosened his arms. "Alright, then. Good luck in your match."

"Thank you, Kane. Just one more thing, though..." She walked towards the door way to her room and said, "If you need a partner for a mixed tag team match, you'll know where to find me. That way, both of us will work together, but still be our separate ways. Okay?"

Kane grinned at her and nodded. "Got it."

After that she left her locker room and made her way towards the entrance to the stage where she found Natalya, Kaitlyn, Layla, Lea, Raven Orton, Naomi, and Cameron just hanging out watching what was unfolding on the TV screen. They where in her way, but she had more interest on what the girls where watching.

"Hey Natalya, what's going on?" She asked her. "Is my match going to start?"

"AJ is just bragging out she won the WWE Diva's Tittle." Natalya rolled her eyes and looked at Abigail. "I didn't know you are set for a match right now."

"Yeah, an hour ago Mrs. Boss told me that since AJ messed up the match last week, I would get another shot." Then she turned to the other Diva's. "Just before you all complain about this other shot I am getting, just remember that I don't care what you think. I admit, this is my second time getting a title shot, but I am taking this shot and I need to make this count, no matter what."

"Hey, anything to shut her up." Layla pointed at the TV screen, where it currently filmed AJ. "I'll prefer anyone than her as champion."

"Excuse me, ladies."

Stephine McMahon's voice can be hear as the Diva's made a path for Stephine McMahon, so she would enter the ring to meet with AJ in the ring.

_'If there is a woman out there who thinks that they can compare to me and thinks that she is a fraction than the woman I am...I dare you to come out right now.'_

After AJ said that in the ring, no one entered the ring. It's not that they didn't want to, it was for the fact that Stephine McMahon is already making her way to the ring.

"Hey, Lea." Abigail spoke out as Lea turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you get your rematch?" She asked her. "Usually the former champions do that when they lose their titles."

"A loss is a loss." Lea shrugged. "I'm not happy with that match at Payback, but I gotta move on."

Abigail stared at her for a little bit, then gaining the attention when AJ spoke out though the TV. _'That's what I thought.'_ She almost had this sense of cockiness mixed with a cold look on her face.

All of that changed when Stephine McMahon's theme hit and the crowd cheered for her when she made her way to the ring.

"Well, there goes Mrs. Boss." Abigail said.

Lea grinned at the scene unfolding right now. "I am interested on how this is going to turn out."

_'Hi, Boss Lady!'_ AJ cheerfully spoke out with a bright smile on her. _'Are you here to congratulate me on being champion? You know from one champion to another?'_

_'You know AJ, there is an entire line of Divas especially one certain Diva waiting to come out here, but before that happens...I just want to get my piece of the matter. You are a true underdog. You are out here riling everybody up, you got everybody buzzing...you have this amazing tremendous story and for that I do say, congratulations on your victory last night.'_

_'Thank you, Stephine! I knew you would understand.'_

_'Oh, I understand! What I don't understand you perpetuate this stereotype that we're vicious, conniving, and manipulative and that we rather tear each other apart than to just build each other up? What you did to Ivy last Monday Night RAW was degrading to all woman everywhere.'_

Abigail's mood suddenly got a little serious once the topic was brought up again.

_'It's time that you start acting like a champion, AJ.'_

_'You know what Stephine? You are right! I am sorry. I should be thinking more like you. Instead of dating superstars, maybe I should marry one.'_ AJ spoke out with a small smile on her face.

Abigail placed a hand on her face and sighed. "What an idiot..."

"Did she really went there?" Natalya asked.

_'Let's not get started with your daddy issues, because that's a whole different story!'_

_'AJ, how is it that you so humbly put it? That you're brilliant? If you're so brilliant, I would have expected more original.'_ She smiled at AJ, unfazed of the insult AJ gave to her.

_'I am original! What I did to Ivy...it was so original! It was months in the making and she got what she had coming! She's been in the spot light for far too long and I took that spot light from her like that!'_ She yelled out as she snapped her fingers with her index finger.

_'Well, it seemed like it didn't work in your favor, didn't it? You only made things worse.'_

_'But in the end, I still won the Diva's Championship!'_ AJ pointed at the WWE Diva's Championship. AJ started giving her crazy eyes, but again it didn't scare Stephine one bit.

_'AJ, you want to give me those crazy eyes? Do you forget who you are talking to? I am a McMahon.' _She boldly spoke out to AJ._ 'Nobody does crazy better than us. Now if you want to be a Diva's Champion, I suggest you start acting like one.'_

_'I am a Diva's Champion, Stephine! The only reason that you are out here is not because you are disappointed in me! It's because I am you.'_ AJ smiled at Stephine. _'Only younger.'_

_'Not only that-'_ AJ got cut off when Stephine placed her hand on the top of AJ's microphone.

_'AJ. You are the Diva's Champion, but please remember that I can take all of that away from you. As a matter of fact, if I want to, you won't have a job anymore.'_ Stephine stared right back at AJ. _'As of right now, you are in a match against that certain Diva I talked about earlier and if she wins, she faces you at the Money in the Bank PPV. Here she is!'_ She looked towards the stage and waited for Abigail to come out.

Before AJ could say anything else, Abigail finally made her way out of backstage and headed to the stage area as her new theme hit.

"Whoa, cut the music!" AJ yelled out. "Cut the music!"

Abigail blinked at her as she made her way to the ring with her wrestling gear and ready to face the Diva's Champion, AJ.

"How come she gets another shot?" She pointed at Abigail. "She didn't win the WWE Diva's Championship!"

Stephine nodded at her. "True, but she didn't lose the match. Besides, didn't you interfere with the number one contender match last week on RAW? Ivy, will get another shot and if she loses someone else has to take her place. Good luck to the both of you."

Once a referee stepped in the ring, the bell rang and Abigail was the first one to start the match with a couple of punches thrown at AJ.

"Looks like we got a match, guys!" Cole spoke out at the commentary table. "I do have to agree with AJ, though. Ivy did get a shot in the Fatal Four Way match at Payback."

"Yes, but Stephine said that Ivy didn't lose the match! The thing about Fatal Four Ways is that you in the pin or make someone tap anyone in the ring and it doesn't have to be the Champion. In the WWE Diva's Championship match, AJ did make Lea tap out and she won the title! Yes, Ivy got a shot at the Fatal Four Way match, but she is taking her chance again at AJ for a chance at the WWE Diva's Championship and that's what you need to do if you need a championship that badly. If Ivy wins this, she'll be going to Money in the Bank!" JBL explained to King and Cole.

AJ blocked one of the punches and slapped Abigail on her face, then kicked her gut. AJ Super kicked Abigail on her face and quickly went for the cover.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of 2 and quickly sat up, so she could punch AJ back. This time, this punch is much harder than AJ's slap. That had enough force to make AJ stumble back and allowed for Abigail to fully stand up, then stomping at AJ's stomach a couple of times.

"You want a real submission? I'll give you one!" Abigail yelled out at AJ and stood over her legs. She applied on the Kneeling inverted Sharpshooter on AJ and didn't let go unless AJ tapped out.

AJ is just inches away from the ropes, so once she got closer to the ropes she held on to them and the referee started to count until Abigail would break the hold.

1..

2..

3..

4..

Abigail let go of AJ's legs before the count could even reach to five. She carried AJ into a Fireman's Carry, but somehow AJ manged to pull off a Octopus hold on Abigail. The referee stayed near them just in case Abigail wanted to tap out.

Abigail wasted no time into side slamming AJ on her back, so she won't have to tap out so quickly. She wasn't going to give into that move very easily. The two began to trade punches again, but once AJ threw her a punch, Abigail had the right opening to duck and go behind AJ. There she wrapped her arms around her waist and used German Suplex. Swiftly, she stood up and raced towards the to the turnbuckle, almost jumping on it, and performed a Moonsault on AJ.

Once it hit, she went for the pin.

1..

2..

AJ kicked out on the count of two, which gave Abigail a feeling she wasn't done with AJ just yet.

"I love this!" JBL spoke out happily with a grin. "Ivy is giving everything she has to AJ and AJ won't give Ivy the chance to win this!"

"They know each other so well, JBL." King spoke. "AJ knows that Ivy really needs to win this match."

Instead of feeling frustrated, Abigail took a deep breath and made her way beside the other turnbuckle that is the opposite of the turnbuckle in front of her. The crowd new what was coming up next as they chanted 'Spear' over and over again.

Abigail grinned at AJ as she sets up for the Spear for AJ. Once AJ stood up, Abigail ran towards her for a Spear, but AJ moved out of the way and allowed Abigail to hit the turnbuckle. AJ made a roll up pin, so she can get a win for this match.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out of the roll up pin at the count of 2, much to the surprise of AJ.

"I thought that was it!" King yelled out, just as surprised at AJ.

AJ started screaming and yelling at the fact that Abigail was still in this match. Abigail almost smiled through her pain on her shoulders, like if she knew this was going to happen.

AJ grabbed Abigail in her groggy state and looked at her with her the usual crazy eyes she has. Abigail was already tired, but not out. She took this opening to punch AJ on the stomach and quickly went for her finisher Lights Out, a Enziguri to the head. That knocked down AJ and quickly Abigail went for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"Yes!" Abigail yelled out and enough for JBL, King, and Cole to hear. "I'm going to Money in the Bank!"

"Indeed she is!" JBL grinned and looked at King.

"I thought the match was over once Ivy hit the turnbuckle!" King spoke out.

"I thought so too, but in the end Ivy won the match and it'll be interesting to see how this match would go on, this time Ivy not being the champion." Cole said to King and JBL.

"You know what I find interesting is that the only one who was frustrated in the match up is AJ." King spoke. "It's like Ivy planed this before hand!"

"In order for Ivy to get back the WWE Diva's Championship, she needs to get in the head of AJ like she did to Ivy last week. Both AJ and Ivy are great champions in their own right, but Ivy knows that AJ has a temper and she'll use that to her advantage at all costs!"


	6. Back as a target once more

On Smackdown, Abigail got into the head of AJ once more in the first ever WWE Diva's Contract Signing on Smackdown. Big E was there at AJ's side, Abigail didn't bring any one with her to help her with Big E. She didn't even care about that and all she cared about is getting in the head of AJ again.

_Last week on Smackdown - WWE Diva's Contract Signing for the WWE Diva's Championship at Money in the Bank  
_

_"I think you remember this phone, right?" AJ spoke out, holding a black iPhone 5. Abigail only glared at AJ, which to AJ seemed like a 'yes' to her. "You do! It's your iPhone 5! I've been reading your text messages to Natalya and I found some really interesting stuff. Like for example, this little note that reads, 'Natalya says she's my friend, but can I really trust her? I can't even take her seriously ever since she's dating Khali! Honestly, I don't need them in my way if they are going to be that annoying.'"  
_

_The look on Natalya's face was a mix of hurt and confusion. Abigail looked back at her, but did nothing to get her attention. She looked at AJ with the same glare that never broke from her._

_"Oh! This one's a good one! It's about John Cena!"_

_That got the attention from all Diva's even Teddy Long. Abigail's glare didn't change, but her fist would roll into a ball it wasn't shown. Abigail knew that she was falling for AJ's trap and she need to calm down._

_"'John is such a phony. He probably doesn't even care about me anymore since he's got his hands full on Mark Henry. I like to think that he's-'"_

_AJ got interrupted when Abigail grabbed the black iPhone 5 and threw it in the ground, cracking the glass on it in doing so. Layla would pull back Abigail, but she held out her arm towards her and spoke out, "Stay out of my way..."_

_Layla seemed unsure of Abigail, but she stayed back as told so, noticing the calm, but hatred in her voice._

_"You think I'm that stupid, AJ? Your plan would have worked if my real iPhone 5 wasn't right here in my pocket!" She showed her real iPhone 5 to everyone. This was sort of a relief to Natalya as she sighed, now knowing that Abigail didn't say those things about her._

_"Besides, if I would have said those things I would have said them face to face and not to hide them in my iPhone like a stupid diary. They can believe what they want to believe." Abigail said as she pointed at the Diva's in the ring with them. "If they want to ditch me because of this bullshit, then fine! I don't care! All I care about is that!" She pointed at the WWE Diva's Championship._

_"And if you ever pull this bullshit again...involving John. I'll make sure you won't hold that title ever again." Abigail spoke slowly, with a tone full of hate within her. Everything was slowly pouring out of her and frustration she had for AJ, but she knew she had to keep calm unless her plan at Money in the Bank won't work. _

_"Just face it, Ivy!" AJ grinned at her, standing up. Abigail stood up as well and stood tall in front of AJ. "I've got you in your head! All I need to do is win the match at Money in the Bank and I'll never have to face you for a while! Why don't you just take your aggression on this contract and rip it, tuck your tail between your legs, turn around, walk away, go back to your daddy's house, tell your daddy how much you were a failure, how much your daddy is a fail-"  
_

_"Would you please just shut the hell up?!" Abigail yelled out, getting the sudden cheers of the WWE crowd._

_"Why do you always talk out of your ass?! Why?! I know! It's because you think you've got it all! Sure, you worked hard to get the WWE Diva's Championship, but that doesn't excuse you of being a stuck up snob! You are acting like if this is high school, when you should be thinking about the WWE Diva's Championship and not on your little scams you seem to think up!"_

_Abigail had one good glare at AJ and continued with, "I'm always stuck in the position of thinking of who's going to betray me and I'm sick of it! I don't care anymore! I don't care if I am alone in the war of getting the Diva's Championship, I don't care if I have friends or not, in the end and John would agree with me on this..." She pulled of a grin on her face. "...in the end of the day, the WWE Diva's Championship is more important and it seems to me that you haven't been taking notice of the championship, so at Money in the Bank I will take back what is mine and become 5 time WWE Diva's Champion."_

_Abigail pushed the table towards AJ and got caught against the turnbuckle facing her back. The table is in front of her, so she couldn't move. There is a perfect opportunity to deal some damage to AJ. She did so with a couple of hard hits to the face with her fists, but Big E grabbed her by the waist to keep her away from AJ.  
_

_'Woo, woo, woo! You know it!'_

_Zack Ryder came running down the ramp and taking on Big E on his own. From there Zack pulled Abigail away from Big E and started a brawl with him outside of the ring._

_Abigail saw AJ just standing up and this gave another opening she needed to Spear AJ. After Abigail Speared AJ, she got out of the ring with Zack while the crowd went to a good shout of saying 'Spear' over and over again._

_"Thanks, Zack."_

_"No problem!"_

Monday Night RAW is...going to be interesting to say the least and one good RAW at least in Abigail's mind. She couldn't wait to see one of Rey Mysterio's old friend again, Rob Van Dam, being able to be here on RAW. However, most of all...she is happy to be current WWE Diva's Champion for the 5th time.

She wasn't out of the woods yet from AJ. In fact, the new GM for RAW, Brad Maddox, made a mixed tag team match that will start off RAW. After what happened at Money in the Bank, it will be Zack Ryder and Ivy vs Big E and AJ Lee.

Abigail heard that AJ wasn't in the state of minds, which wasn't a surprise to her or Zack, but her since she cost Dolph Ziggler his match against Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship, they haven't spoken to each other. Even after his match, Dolph left her crying in the ring.

This was something Abigail is going to take advantage of and since she got back the WWE Diva's Championship, if she wins this match with Zack this probably means that AJ goes back in the line for the WWE Diva's Championship. However, she had to keep an eye out for a certain Diva that won the Diva's Money in the Bank match.

Tamina.

Out of Lea, Natalya, Raven Orton, Alicia Fox, Layla, Brie Bella, and Nikki Bella...Tamina is the one who stuck it out to the end and won the Diva's Money in the Bank, now being nicknamed 'Miss Money in the Bank'.

Abigail knew she'll have to face Tamina sometime for the WWE Diva's Championship at some point, but now that she has the Diva's Money in the Bank briefcase she'll have a close eye on Tamina.

"Thanks for coming out at Smackdown for me, Zack." Abigail replied as she placed her boots on in her locker room. Zack Ryder just grinned at her and sat down on a chair that was beside him.

"Like I said, no problem! I wasn't going to let Big E hurt you or anything, even though I'm not as strong as him.." Zack awkwardly laughed at himself, but smiled at his best friend.

Abigail smiled at him back and looked towards her WWE Diva's Championship. "I'm back to being a champion again." What that meant was that now she was going to have that feeling of being a target.

Their match didn't start just yet and it was the start of the show. Randy Orton is currently having a match against Fandango at the moment, thanks to the current GM of RAW Brad Maddox.

"Hey, Zack! I'll be right back! Chris said that he needed to have a big talk with me and RVD." Abigail spoke out as she placed her WWE Diva's Championship around her waist and stood up.

"Alright! See you in the ring!" Zack replied back and waved at her.

Abigail nodded at him and left her locker room, so she could make her way to Chris Jericho's locker room. Once she made it to his locker room, she is meet by Chris Jericho and RVD himself.

"Hey, Abby!" RVD walked over Abigail and playfully rubbed her hair with his hand. Now his hand was on her shoulder with his face of a look of approval. "Nice to see you here all grown up. I haven't seen you since Rey took you to see backstage to see what it was like at Smackdown for the first time back at 2002!"

Abigail laughed and spoke out, "Now I'm here."

He nodded at her. "Yeah and not only that, you are a champion! From what I heard from Chris," He pointed at Chris Jericho. "...you are now 5 Time Diva's Champion!"

"And speaking of that." Chris spoke out, now getting in front of Abigail. "I didn't call you for a trip down memory lane." By the tone of his voice, he sounded serious. Abigail pulled up a stern look on her face and frowned at him, listening to what he had to say.

"You haven't been in the WWE longer than I or RVD has been, but you did come a long way. When I saw you win the WWE Diva's Championship for the first time, I thought to myself, 'She's going to make it big in WWE. She will be one of the greatest WWE Diva's someday.' To be honest, when I returned and saw you with Punk I felt betrayed. That I thought I meant nothing to you and all that training was for nothing. After I lost at Wrestlemania 28 and saw you win back the WWE Diva's Championship back from Eve for the third time, at that time I saw it was for something. Something that you use to make it big in the WWE and now you are a 5 time WWE Diva's Champion. You are getting close to being a 6 time WWE Diva's Champion."

"And I've seen your moves in the ring, kid." RVD spoke out, wanting to have a say in this. "Unlike your dad, your a little faster than him in the ring!"

"Thanks, Rob and yes, I'm getting close to being a 6 time WWE Diva's Champion and I will get there someday. No matter what." She grinned at Chris and RVD as she patted her WWE Diva's Championship.

"And remember, I'm proud of you. Even if you don't reach 6 time WWE Diva's Champion. This is a big accompaniment for yourself and in Diva's history." Chris said with a smile as he patted Abigail's shoulder.

Abigail's eyes seemed to be a little shocked, but smiled at him feeling a little bit better than she did last night.

* * *

Abigail decided that she wanted to talk to RVD in Chris's locker room for a little bit before she had to go back with Zack in the ring for their mixed tag team match that is scheduled for RAW tonight. RVD was amazed on how she learned how WWE works in just a few years, but then again she was a former student to Chris Jericho. She learned everything from him.

"Hey, Abby!"

She, RVD, and Chris Jericho, all heard Zack Ryder's voice as he opened the door to Chris's locker room.

"AJ is in the ring with Big E!" Zack went towards the flat screen TV and turned it on. There it showed AJ with that same crazy look on her face when she betrayed John Cena.

"Oh boy..." Abigail said. She knew what that face meant and probably because of what happened on Money in the Bank.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zack asked her as he turned his head towards her.

She nodded at him. "Let's go."

Both of them rushed out of Chris's locker room and ran towards the entrance to the stage. With no music, they rushed towards the ring with the crowd chanting and shouting out as loud as they can.

"Your beef is with us now. Not Dolph." Abigail said pointed at Big E and AJ.

Dolph struggled to stand on his one knee as saw both Zack and Abigail standing in front of Big E and AJ. He was shocked at this and stayed near the turnbuckle for support to sit up straight.

"You stay out of this!" AJ yelled out in pure anger. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"That's true, but the only business I have with you right now is in the ring!" Abigail yelled back at AJ. "I suggest you get ready! NOW!"

Big E stood close to AJ Lee, but AJ started to cry and got down on her knees. Abigail raised an eye brow at this, but got prepared if this was one of her tricks again. Big E stood in front of AJ and had this scary face on him.

"Leave. Now." He spoke out towards Zack and Abigail.

"Not until we have our Mixed Tag Team match!" Zack yelled out towards Big E.

Big E just stared at him with anger on his face. "Then let's go. One on one, you and me, 'tough guy'."

Once a referee entered the ring, he looked at both Zack and Big E.

"Fine. Hey, ref." He called out, as he turned towards the referee. "This match is a one on one match now."

Abigail looked towards Dolph and said, "For the record, we didn't do this to safe you. Zack and I did it for our selfs and for our match." There wasn't this cold and distance look on her face that she gave to Dolph, but her voice did sound a little bitter towards him.

Dolph looked away from her. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He slowly rolled out of the ring and made his way backstage. When he made it to the stage and stared back Abigail, who had her back turned against him. After a little thinking and little time staring at her, he left the arena and headed backstage.

Abigail stayed back at ring side for Zack Ryder's match against Big E. As for Big E, he had AJ for ring side as well. The match got started with a bell ring and right away Big E was dominant in the match up. Whenever Zack Ryder tried to fight back at Big E, he'll just give Zack more damage than he had. However, there was no giving up on Zack's eyes.

When the match got close to its end, before Zack Ryder would pull off a Rough Ryder, AJ stepped in an slapped his face out of anger. Then the bell rang causing for the DQ.

Abigail stepped in the ring and attacked AJ with a Spear. She layed there on the ground, but Big E was still not out. He attacked Zack and used his finisher, Big Ending, to finish off Zack.

Quickly, Abigail got Zack away from Big E and helped him stand on his feet so he won't have to be in harm's way again.

Abigail sighed and looked at Zack. "You put up a good fight Zack."

For now, she had to think about Tamina and her briefcase that she knew she was going to cash in for her WWE Diva's Championship. By the looks of it, she'll be against the Shield once again. This time it might be on her own...

* * *

A little later on, during RVD's match against Chris Jericho, Brad wanted to speak with Abigail in his office that was once Vickie's office. Once she made it inside Brad welcomed her with opened arms, which Abigail did not.

"I'm not going to hug you." Abigail said with a irritated tone, but she showed her hand offering to shake. "However, I'll shake your hand...at least."

Brad quickly nodded at her and awkwardly shakes her hand with Abigail's. "It's nice to see you too."

"Just tell me what do you want to tell before I leave and never talk to you again." Abigail retorted back at him.

Brad felt a little bit nervous this time, but he quickly shook that off and said, "You're still mad about that match?"

"Yes." Again, with an irritated tone from Abigail.

"Well, the reason why I want to talk to you is about the WWE Diva's Championship. Now I let John Cena, the WWE Champion, decide to pick his opponent for SummerSlam. I'll do the same for you too! You know...it's the least I can do after what I did in that match as a referee." He started at her waiting for her answer, hoping that he'll get on her good side.

"Hm, I guess they'll work. Though, I'll have three Diva's on my back if I agree to this." Abigail said crossing her arms.

Brad blinked at her. "What you mean three? Isn't it two?" He asked, knowing full well that other person that wants the WWE Diva's Championship is Tamina, because of the Diva's Money in the Bank briefcase.

"No, it's three, because the person I want to face is Brie Bella." She seriously spoke out. "I never got my payback for what she and her sister, Nikki Bella did to me when they attacked me from behind. If I pick one of the Bella sisters, the other is going to help the other. Once I get them out of the picture I can concentrate on Tamina."

"Ah!" Brad nodded at her. "Well, it's official! Brie Bella vs Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship at SummerSlam!"

Abigail grinned at him. "I've gotta say, despite our differences, you make a good GM for RAW for your first day. Just don't get in my way again and we'll be fine."


	7. Nothing more or less

After learning that Chris Jericho left the WWE to go on tour for his band, Fozzy, Abigail was more determined than ever to stay as champion as long as she could. It was no wonder that he gave that speech last Monday and that gave it a little bit more meaning after Abigail found out he was leaving. Chris Jericho had told Rob Van Dam to check on Abigail from time to time, to make sure she didn't feel particularly alone. After all, that wasn't something Abigail felt usually, but Chris just wanted to make sure that she'll be okay after the recent events that had happened with her and AJ Lee.

Starting this Monday on this week, Abigail wanted to travel along with Rob Van Dam in his tour bus from now on, instead with John Cena. Of course, John didn't mind one bit and he had his other two friends with him on his travels, Christain and Sheamus. So he let him go with RVD. It wasn't a matter of feelings for the guy that's for sure, but this was one of Rey Mysterio's good friends and a family friend to Abigail, so she wanted to spend time into talking to him before he wanted to really take time off from the WWE.

Just the day before Monday Night RAW, she had a hair cut and now her hair is a lot shorter than it was before. It was a couple of inches above her shoulders.

After the Miz's talk show with the cast of Total Divas, there will be another contract signing between Brie Bella and Abigail. There was no doubt in her mind that her sister Nikki Bella is going to be with her and maybe try to double team on her. She had to watch out for that.

As a Champion, she didn't want anyone on her back. She knew it wasn't a sign of weakness, but she decided that if she needed done she had to do it on her own. Sure, she had Team HellNo at her side, only because she got in trouble with the Shield and thanks to Christian. Right now, she needed to get ready just in case if there was going to be an ambush coming on.

"Alright! Let's introduce the two Diva's that will be facing each other for the WWE Diva's Championship! Ladies and Gentlemen...I present to you, the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"

As her theme hit through out the arena, WWE fans began to cheer for her and it would be louder and louder by the minute. She wasn't scheduled to compete in a match yet, so she appeared to the arena with a black jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, and her black wrestling boots.

As soon as she sat down on a leather chair she grabbed a microphone and placed her WWE Diva's Championship near her on the table. She waited for Brie Bella to come out with a neutral look on her face.

"The challenger, Brie Bella!"

_'You can look, but you can't touch!'_

Well, Abigail was right on the money. Brie Bella did come out with her sister and both of them had grins on their faces. Abigail rolled her eyes at thier grins as she watched them walked their way to the ring, wearing matching red wrestling gears. Unlike Abigail, those two had a tag team match later on.

"So, before you to sign the contract, let's bring out the rest of the Divas!" Brad spoke out. Like what happened on Smackdown, the other WWE Diva's made their way to the ring as well, even the new Divas, JoJo and Eva Marie. Brie and Nikki Bella both sat on their chairs, both facing the WWE Diva's Champion

"So, Ivy...what made you decide to choose Brie Bella as your opponent at SummerSlam?" Brad asked her.

"It was simple really. She's always talking about how they where the stars of Total Divas and how they were the top Divas. I thought, 'Well, she talks a lot! Might as well take it upon myself to issue a challenge to Brie!' I did. Now I want your answer. You were always saying to AJ when she was Diva's Champion that she better watch out, because you where keeping an eye on the title!"

Brie had this sly grin on her face along with her sister. "Of course and that goes for you too, Ivy! Sure, you are one of WWE's most successful Divas, but not as successful as the Bella Twins!" Both of the Bella high fived each other.

"Hey!" One of the two new Diva's Eva Marie spoke out. "Hey, um. What about me?" She asked. "I've made an impact and I deserve some recognition!"

Oh, she was getting recognition. Not the type that she wanted though.

"Listen up and listen good, **_rookie_**. What you did earlier to Jerry 'The King' Lawler wasn't an impact, it was stupid." Abigail spoke out with a little bit of anger with her. She stared at Eva and said, "I understand why you did it, but I don't like how you did it."

"First of all, I'm not a rookie-" Eva got interrupted by Ivy holding out her hand for her to stop talking.

"Shut it!" She yelled out, getting the cheers of the WWE fans. "You **are** a rookie until I see you holding the WWE Diva's Championship. The problem with rookies is that they always disrespect the veterans in the WWE. I suggest you stay out of our business," She pointed herself and Brie Bella. "...because it has nothing to do with you."

Eva didn't say anything back to Abigail, so she stayed back and stayed behind the rest of the WWE Diva's. After that, Ivy grabbed the pen that was near the contract for the WWE Diva's Championship and signed it. She gave the contract to Brie, along with the pen.

"As you where saying, Brie?"

"Ah, yes." Brie gave one quick look at Eva, then turned to Ivy. "Listen, you are 5 time WWE Diva's Champion, but once we prove that we beat you at SummerSlam no one is going to remember that title and I'm going to be the longest reigning WWE Diva and better champion than you are. By then, everyone is going to forget your role here in the WWE."

Brie grabbed the pen and signed the contract, then she gave it to Brad.

"Well! It's signed, sealed, and delivered! Ivy will face Brie Bella for the-"

_'Light it up!'_

"Now what?" Brie complained as she and her sister looked on at the stage.

"Looks like it's not over yet..." Abigail quickly stood up and placed her WWE Diva's Championship around her waist to refrain AJ from getting the WWE Diva's Championship.

As always, AJ Lee didn't came alone. Big E followed her as they made their way to the ring to face Ivy. The rest of the WWE Divas and Brad left the ring when Big E stood next to the former WWE Diva's Championship. The look on her face did not look happy, in fact she was ready to scream any minute.

"Give me back my title!" She screamed at Ivy. "Give it back now!"

"So it's true! You really are delusional and crazy! Face it, AJ!" Abigail pointed at AJ. "The WWE Diva's Championship is mine, not yours! So wrap your head around that!"

She screamed once again when she heard the world crazy. "SHUT UP!"

All of a sudden, Layla entered the ring and attacked Ivy from behind, then proceeded to kick her to continue the attack. AJ began to laugh at Ivy and the beatdown she is receiving. When Layla was done attacking Ivy, she would take the WWE Diva's Championship. However, before she would hand the title to AJ, Dolph Ziggler quickly entered the ring and gave Big E a Zig-Zag in the process.

"Give me that." Dolph snatched the WWE Diva's Championship from Layla and walked towards Ivy as she sat up. Layla and AJ both left the ring with Big E to backstage.

He handed the title to Ivy. "Here."

Ivy felt a bit shocked at his presence in front of her, but frowned at him, and sighed. She slowly stood up and grabbed the WWE Diva's Championship from Dolph. She didn't smile at him, but she nodded at him, and left the ring.

* * *

Layla gave her really nasty kicks to the stomach, which caused her to have a bruise on it, but other than that she was fine.

Still, she seemed rather surprised by Layla's actions, but not too much consternating that Layla has history with her mother, Kelsey Gonzalez, along with Michelle McCool when she and Layla formed Lay-Cool in the past. However, she had enough with AJ's antics and she needed to do something about it before SummerSlam. There was no way that AJ was going to be the reason to lose her match if she did happen to lost the WWE Diva's Championship to Brie.

But all of that wouldn't if matter anyway, because Tamina has the Diva's Money in the Bank briefcase.

All she had for Layla was respect since she was the last known WWE Woman's Champion, but that was all. Nothing more or less.

"I never liked her in the first place." She spoke out with a serious tone in her voice. Abigail kept walking towards her locker room, until she was meet with Raven Orton.

"Hey." Abigail nodded at her as Raven did the same. "Are you here to tell me you are on the hunt for Diva's Championship, too?" She grinned at her.

"You know that I am always keeping an eye out for that title." Raven walked closer towards Abigail and spoke, "I see that you are in a predicament with Layla."

"Yes." She nodded at her. "Layla has been in your matches in ring side lately...on Smackdown. Don't you find that strange?" Abigail asked Raven.

Raven made a glare towards Abigail, but the glare not meaning to be meant for her. "Yes, I do find it strange. I didn't need her help in the first place. She just started being on ring side 4 weeks ago with my match against AJ Lee."

Abigail sighed and nodded at her. "I see, so what were you really here for? I bet its not just to talk about Layla?"

"We have a tag team match against the Bella Twins on Smackdown. Hopefully Layla won't be there next time."

_'Hopefully. Not after what happened earlier...'_ Abigail smiled at Raven raising her hand for her to shake. "Alright, see you on Smackdown."

"Likewise." Raven shakes her hand in return and walks past Abigail to leave her at backstage. Abigail continued to make her way towards her locker room, so that she can get ready to leave and be prepared for Smackdown.


	8. The Careless Person

"So what are we going to do with Layla and AJ?" Raven asked her as she and Abigail walked in the hallways in backstage.

"The best we can do is just stay focused. The worst we can do is to let Layla and AJ get in our heads." Abigail spoke out. "AJ can lose her temper very easily, so we just need to get her as frustrated as much as possible."

"However, Layla and AJ are the least of your problems." Raven said.

"Yeah, but it makes things more interesting." Abigail grinned at her, which caused Raven to grin at her back.

"Ladies!"

Brad Maddox can be seen walking towards Raven and Abigail with a grin of his own.

"Oh, wow. Its the person I really, really, really want to see the most." Abigail sarcastically replied.

"What do you want, Maddox?" Raven coldly asked Brad.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Brad spoke up, not catching to coldness tone to Raven and the sarcasm from Abigail. "I just decided that after seeing your Tag Team match on Smackdown, why not be in another Tag Team match on RAW? Tonight you, the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy, are going to face Big E and AJ. Your partner is Dolph Ziggler!"

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard." It didn't take much time on Abigail's part to tell Brad that.

"What?" Brad blankly spoke out. "I thought it was a great idea!"

"It's stupid." Abigail simple said, with her face getting a little angry. "However, I'll be in the ring. Only to lay as much damage as possible to AJ, so that way she'll won't get in my way."

Brad nodded slowly then turned to Raven. "Raven you will be facing Layla."

Raven nodded at him. "Good."

Slowly, Brad grew a grin on his face. "Alright, glad to see you two agree with me." He walked off and soon out of Abigail's and Raven's sight.

"Well, you have a chance to beat AJ." Raven said, with her arms crossed. Abigail nodded at her and waved, "See ya, later."

* * *

Well apparently, AJ and Big E are going to be in Miz TV before the Mixed Tag Team match, so Abigail decided to be at backstage to watch it unfold in her wrestling gear. It'll be interesting to see her talk more in her mood she is in now. Abigail grabbed a steel chair and sat near where a table is. She stared at the flat screen TV that was on the corner

As Big E and AJ Lee entered the ring with the Miz, he said them, _"Ever since Big E debuted in the WWE, all of us have been wondering...What is Big E's relationship with you, AJ?"_

AJ looked at Big E with a look of confusion, hiding all the anger she felt about the WWE Diva's Championship taken away from her. _"I feel like I've been answering that question for weeks now. Big E is my friend and he's always there for me. He's such a nice friend and he's a good guy."_

"Really?" Miz asked.

AJ nodded happily at him. _"Big E is my NEW best friend."_

"She really bolds it with the world 'new' doesn't she?"

Abigail turned her head to see Dolph Ziggler walking towards her with a steel chair of his own in his wrestling gear. He sat down next to Abigail and watched as well.

She looked away from him and stared at the TV. "I don't really care if she gets a new best friend or not. The only reason she's at my case is because she thinks that I betrayed her and I stole the Diva's Championship. The part where I betrayed her is not true, but the part where I stole the Diva's Championship is true."

"Well, she's always this hysterical isn't she?" He asked her.

_'Yeah.' _She spoke out loud in her mind as she continued to watch.

Meanwhile in the ring, Miz threw a thumbs up at Big E. _"Good for you two! AJ! You, however, have a lot of friends in the WWE...well these friends that you tried to ruin their life's. Friends like John Cena?"_

_"I pushed him off one ladder."_ AJ spoke already feeling a little upset, but masking the anger by trying to calm down.

_"Ivy?"_

_"You know? All of that was her fault."_

_"Daniel Bryan?"_

_"Who wants to marry someone with a beard like Daniel's?"_

_"CM Punk?"_

_"Daniel broke his fall through that table, okay?"_

_"Kane?"_

_"He wore a mask during everything."_

_"And...the latest Dolph Ziggler. I am missing any?"_

At that point, AJ started to get really angry. _"You don't get it!"_ AJ pointed at Miz. _"You don't understand how many times I've had my heart broken and to be betrayed!"_

_"Always the victim, right AJ?"_ Miz asked her. _"Did you ever stop to think that the problem might be...you?"_

AJ shook her head. _"No. No, they deserved that! You think those are good guys? You think those are heroes? They're not. They tricked me, they used me, and then they left me. I should have my best friend Ivy, but she left me too! I'm going to get back the WWE Diva's Championship and save it from Ivy, because my other best friend is that title! Nothing is going to stop me from getting it back!"_

"Ugh..." Abigail placed both of her hands on the title. "...well, looks like I'm gonna be looking behind my back for 48 hours and 7 days a week until AJ gets off my back."

"I don't know about you, but maybe we should go have a little chat with them." Dolph shrugged at her with a grin.

"I suppose so. Our match is up next, anyway." She nodded at him and walked with him to the entrance of the stage.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this so we can be friends." Dolph spoke as he walked with Abigail. "We're just have the same targets we want to get rid off."

"I couldn't agree more, Dolph. However, I 'sort of became friends' with Kane and Daniel. You never know if I just became 'sort of friends' with you. Not that I would want that." Abigail sighed as she heard Dolph Ziggler's them hit in the arena.

_'I'm here to show the world!'_

Both of them entered the ring and faced them in the ring, grabbing the microphones on the steel steps on their way.

"Blah, blah, blah! Face it, AJ! It's been the same story my whole life! Women can't get over me!" Dolph spoke out. "You are no different than any other woman I've broken up with."

The Miz, AJ, Ivy, and Big E could hear the crowd chanting 'Ziggler' over and over again.

"You hear that? That's me they're chanting about." One small grin was all he needed to make AJ a little uneasy.

"No, no! Both of you are out here, because you two are not over me!" AJ almost yelled at Dolph and then pointed at both Abigail and Dolph. "You!" She pointed at Dolph. "You are just so sad that you won't be able to touch me again!"

"He won't." Abigail spoke out and glared at AJ. "I will once we start our Mixed Tag Team match we have after this. As far as Layla is concerned, I'm not going to be bothered by her. She says she wants attention? Well, she's not going to get it from me. She's going to have her hands full with Raven Orton tonight. I'm going to end things with you right now in our match, so I can get back to matters that I'm actually concerned about."

AJ glared viciously at Abigail, but then grinned at her. "Always the careless person, _Abbs_."

Abigail glared back at AJ back once the mention on her real name, but Dolph Ziggler would speak before she had the chance to speak for herself. "I don't blame her! She doesn't care about you and I don't either! Nobody cares about you!"

_'That's not true...' _Abigail didn't say a thing or repeated what she said in her head.

"A lot heat here tonight!" The Miz finally spoke out with the microphone in hand. "I think we should get started with the Mixed Tag Team match!"

A referee came out just in time and along with the other officials to take off the black rug and the two black couches in the ring, along with the upside down WWE Logo. The Miz got out of the ring and went to the commentary table to commentate in the match with JBL, King, and Micheal Cole.

The match started off with Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. As soon as the bell rang Dolph Ziggler wasted no time on attacking Big E with a couple of kicks to one of Big E's legs, then a couple of punches to his head. Then Dolph would follow that with a neckbreaker, leaving Big E on the ring laying there.

Dolph made his way to one of corners of the turnbuckles that is facing Big E. He waited there until Big E made it to his feet. Once Big E did, he saw Dolph Ziggler behind at turnbuckle, so he charged at him only to his his shoulders at the turnbuckle and miss his target.

The one who was on that same turnbuckle is Big E and once Dolph saw him leaning behind the turnbuckle, Dolph went for a jumping Clothesline, hitting Big E. Dolph went for a pin...

1..

2..

Big E counted out on the count of 2. Not letting Big E a chance of resting, Dolph got up and ran towards the ropes then towards Big E to kick his head. At that same time, Big E ducked and grabbed his back, turning him, then hitting Dolph with a knee to the back.

He went for the pin this time with...

1..

2..

Dolph counted out on the count of 2 as well. Big E was about to make a body slam on Dolph while he was laying in the ring, but he moved out of the way for Big E to miss. He ran towards him and went for a Leg Drop Bulldog called Name-Dropper. He went for the pin once more...

1..

2..

Once again, Big E counted out with a count of 2.

Abigail frowned at this, seeing that this wasn't going no where at all. "Damn it..." Abigail noticed that Dolph was crawling his way towards her for a tag, so she reach out for her hand as far as he could for Dolph to tag her.

Once Dolph tagged in Abigail, she rushed in the ring and went for AJ, but she manged to get away from Abigail and is now at ring side.

Abigail careful had her eyes on AJ, not letting anyone distract her from taking her eyes off of AJ. Eventually, she had to get in the ring before she would get a count out. Abigail started off the match with a headlock, but AJ elbowed Abigail a couple of times for Abigail to let go.

Not letting AJ to walk away once more and rest, Abigail kicked her stomach and stepped away from AJ. Next, she went for a Spinning Heel Kick aimed for her head with her foot. Quickly, she went for the pin...

1..

2..

AJ Lee kicked out in the count of 2. AJ slowly made her way to her knees as Abigail quickly ran towards the ropes, then running towards AJ. AJ ducked and hit a Superkick to Abigail, hitting her on her head. Quickly, AJ went for the pin...

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of 2. AJ was getting really tired of Abigail staying in this match, so she went towards the ropes and went for a Shining Wizard. However, Abigail moved out of the way and having just enough space, Abigail hit a Spear to AJ then getting a pin.

Big E would go towards Abigail, but before he did that Dolph quickly ran behind Big E and pulled out his finisher, Zig Zag to perfect Big E from interfering with the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"And the winners of this match, the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy and Dolph Ziggler!"

The referee raised both of the wrists of Dolph and Ivy as the two grinned at each other. Abigail grabbed her Diva's Championship and patted Dolph's back, then left the ring for Dolph to stay a little longer in the ring.


	9. New Corporation

Abigail was pissed off and there was a reason to be at least in her mind.

That very same reason is why she doesn't have the WWE Diva's Championship with her.

_SummerSlam - After Brie Bella vs Ivy for the WWE Diva's championship_

_Abigail raised her hand in victory with her hard earned match against Brie Bella and it did tire her down a lot. Brie was a quick Diva, but in the end it didn't matter. She want the match and kept the title._

_...that until she heard the Shield's theme._

_"Shit!" She cursed out, looking at the crowd to find all members of the Shield. "Tamina is coming!"_

_While she searched every single inch of the crowd to see if any of the Shield members were coming, but she didn't see Tamina running behind her with the Diva's Money in the Bank briefcase, because Abigail had her back turned to Tamina._

_Once Tamina entered the ring, she hit Abigail with a briefcase on the head then once she was on the ground she made her she stayed there by hitting her with the briefcase on the back three times. Tamina flipped Abigail over for her back to be facing the ring and Tamina gave the referee the briefcase, telling him that she will be cashing in for the WWE Diva's Championship. The referee nodded at her and rang the bell once more._

_Tamina quickly went for the top rope and hit the Superfly Splash. After that Tamina went for the pin..._

_1.._

_2.._

_3!_

_The only words that Abigail heard was, "The New WWE Diva's Champion...Tamina!"_

Abigail kicked a metal box that had equipment inside and it went against a wall hard. Nothing broke but it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Whoa, you need to chill!"

"You need to get out of my face." Abigail spoke out to the person who spoke to her. When she turned, her cold glare returned to her and stared at the GM of RAW, Brad Maddox.

"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight." He said holding his hand up, but then lowering them seconds later. "I'm just here to tell you that I know you won't take the day off."

"No shit." She kept glaring at Brad, while he frowned at her.

"But from orders of Triple H, he insisted on you refraining from getting into matches for your own well being." Brad told her.

Her look softened a bit, but her glare was still shown to Brad. "Why did he say that?"

"Well, he's just worried about you. Those where some brutal hits you got from that briefcase." Brad spoke out.

Abigail didn't say a word and left Brad alone to himself. Ever since SummerSlam was over, things had a been similar to the events happening when Kevin Nash tried to take over WWE or when Vickie Guerrero became RAW GM. Only difference is that Triple H was the real boss in the WWE other than Mr. McMahon

'I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm going to find out what that is.'

She already had seen what happened before RAW went off air last. Everyone in the locker room, but John Cena, saw the beating Daniel Bryan got from all members of the Shield, even Tamina. No one would try to help him out, because Triple H said that if anyone would try to help Daniel Bryan there we're going to be some 'serious problems'. Of course, Abigail said she was only to observe what was going on in the past few weeks.

And not only that, she wasn't the only ones who had a problem with the Shield. Big Show and Mark Henry are looking to take the Tag Team Championship belts away from Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Ivy!"

She heard Josh Matthews call out to her and stopped, seeing that he was walking towards her for an interview. "Something you want, Josh?"

"I just want to get your thoughts on the way things are going between CM Punk and Paul Heyman. Do you think it was right for CM Punk to ditch Paul Heyman and go solo?"

To Abigail, that wasn't much of a hard question. She didn't even know why she was asked of this matter between CM Punk and Paul Heyman. It was none of her business.

"All I have to say is that I don't really care for the way Paul Heyman carries himself." She answered coldly.

Josh could tell Abigail she didn't care for Paul Heyman and decided to switch subjects on the matter. "What are you're thoughts on AJ's comments on cast on Total Divas?"

Abigail cracked a grin at him. "Well, I never did like Total Divas and I'll never be a 'Total Diva'. The reason why I challenged Brie Bella for the WWE Diva's Championship when I was champion then, because as usual she was so full of herself and she was so looking forward on to beating me all because she was a 'Total Diva'! You want to know what I think? AJ can claim she slept in cars, be a victim, or can call herself the savior of the Divas Division. Yes, she changed more than the rest of us and she's been here longer than me. You know what? She's not the only one who made a difference. In fact, you Josh, are talking to the 5 time Diva's Champion! 5 time Diva's Champion, Josh, and she had to nerve to say that I was one of them! What did she say? That all of us are ungrateful, stiff, manikins?" She pointed behind her, meaning the rest of the WWE Diva's. "I've been in matches that weren't meant for Divas and what does she keep doing? Hanging out with Dolph and Big E, whining about how I am in the spot light! She kept complaining even when she became champion then!" She paused for a bit, so that she can calm down.

"Not all of us are manikins, Josh. All of us came from different towns, cites, and are raised differently. Some of us are not so lucky like AJ, who didn't have someone like my father as a Hall of Famer. Yes, she gave her entire life for this and so have I. Just because I'm the daughter of a Hall of Famer, that doesn't mean I didn't work hard to get here. She has her own opinion and I have mine. Being 5 time Diva's Champion, makes me better than any Diva. Now if she hears this and if she wants some? She can come get some."

Josh nodded at her, somewhat keeping a stern look on his face and also noticing the reference she got from John Cena, who was recovering from his elbow injury. "Now on the subject of the Diva's how do you feel about Tamina being WWE Diva's Champion?"

Right after Josh said that, Abigail glared at him. "She's a good wrestler, no doubt. If she wants to side with CEO, that's fine. No problems with that what so ever! I don't have a problem with Triple H, Stephine McMahon, or Mr. McMahon. I know damn well I don't have a problem with Randy Orton being WWE Champion. The only problem I have...is Tamina. No one else."

"Speaking of Triple H, do you think it was right for him to put Daniel Bryan in a gauntlet match against the Shield? Are you concerned about your former tag team partner of Team HellNo?"

Was Josh serious? Josh was asking certain questions that might put her in serious trouble.

"Whatever Daniel Bryan does, it's his fault for putting himself into this problem he's in now." Abigail answered this truthfully as she can and made sure what answer to say. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself." She walked away from Josh, leaving him to say, "Thank you for your time, Ivy."

She waved at him as a response of 'no problem' to Josh.

* * *

Both Big Show and Dolph Ziggler knew what it was like to be in a handicap match with the Shield.

Daniel Bryan was about to enter the same fate as Dolph and Big Show. All because of Triple H. The air was different that's for sure and soon enough, it's going to get worse by the minute if Daniel Bryan went against the McMahon family any further.

"Man, this ain't right!" Titus spoke out angerly. "Daniel doesn't stand a chance against the Shield!"

Dolph rolled his eyes at him. "Thank you for pointing the obvious, Titus." He spoke sarcastically. "It's better we all keep our mouths shut."

Abigail didn't like the sound of that, but they had to keep silent until something comes up. Everyone else didn't like the fact that Triple H said that anyone that would speak their mind on what happened on SummerSlam in a negative way will be facing the Shield. Everyone had to either stay silent or watch what they say.

"All of this wouldn't happen if Daniel would just say out of my father's way and didn't have to ruin my father's new car." Raven Orton spoke out angryly.

Abigail looked right at Raven when she wasn't staring at Abigail, but soon got the attention of Darren Young when he spoke out, "Ivy, Big Show."

Big Show and Abigail looked at Darren Young.

"You guys know Daniel better than all of us in this looker room. You think he's going keep doing this?" Darren Young asked the two.

"The guy doesn't give up." Big Show stated as he rubbed the back of his head. "And that's his problem. He's not going to give up. _Ever_."

Abigail kept silent and didn't answer Darren's question, because she only said that she was observing and Big Show already answered what Abigail might say about Daniel.

"She's been quiet lately." Zack Ryder said. "It's sort of creeping me out..."

Christan knew what was like to be living in a corrupted world where you don't speak your mind. He had the scars to prove it. He sighed and grabbed a chair next to where Abigail is sitting, then lightly patted her shoulder.

"Come on, kiddo. Don't give us the silent treatment." Christian smiled at her.

She turned to Christian. "I'm not."

"Then what's the matter?"

Abigail paused for a moment and looked at everyone in the looker room. "You think this is going to last forever? I mean...with Triple H acting like this?"

Everyone felt silent this time, not knowing how long this was going to last. This was Triple H. The CEO of the company. Who knows how long this was going to last. Finally after a couple of minutes of silence, Christian spoke up and said, "I don't know. I said the same thing when the McMahon-Helmsley Era started..."

"But did you notice the similarity between now and back then, Uncle Jay? A couple of weeks ago, Stephine tried to get Daniel to be more 'suited' as a champion before SummerSlam." Abigail spoke out.

"Mr. McMahon did the same thing to Stone Cold in the Attitude Era." Dolph said, grinning.

"And this..." Abigail paused, choosing her words carefully. "...this group created by Triple H? Him, Randy Orton, Stephine, and the Shield? Doesn't it remind you of the McMahon-Helmsley Era? Where DX joined Stephine, Shane, and Mr. McMahon?"

"It's like history repeating it's self." Big Show said slowly.

"Probably the smartest thing to do is to stay quiet." Christian said angerly. "I hate it, but if we need to survive though this just stay quiet."

"So, we're suppose to just do nothing while the Shield get to beat the living crap out of Daniel?" Zack Ryder asked, looking at everyone else just as angry as Christian.

Dolph stood up and faced Zack, looking really annoyed with Zack. "Look, all of us don't like it more than you do, but Christian is right! In order to keep doing what we do best, we need to just shut up and survive! If you can't deal with that then get the hell out of our slight!"

Again, silence will soon feel feel in the room as Dolph Ziggler moved his chair to the far corner of the locker room, so he can sit alone. The last 30 minutes were very silent for the Superstars and Diva's until someone knocked at the door. The Miz went his way towards the door and opened it, causing him to roll his eyes at him.

"Well, look who it is guys!" Miz shouted out sarcastically, causing everyone in the room to look at Brad Maddox. "To who we owe the _displeasure_ to?"

"Triple H. Since all of you were laughing on how Daniel Bryan ruined Randy Orton's brand new car, Triple H has ordered every single Superstar and Diva to come out and stand on the stage to watch Daniel Bryan be in gauntlet matches against the Shield. He said that if anyone gets involved, they are fired! Better get too it!" He spoke out then walked out to go to the next locker room to break the news.

"Well, let's get this over with." She stood up, but before she would walk out with the rest of the group, her cell phone rang. She grabbed her cell phone and read the caller's ID.

"Who is it?" Big Show asked.

"My dad..." She answered her cell phone with a, "Hey, Dad."

_"Hey, Abbs! Are you doing, alright?"  
_

"Well, I'm peachy." As she talked to her father on the phone, she walked along with Christian, Big Show, Mark Henry, Dolph Ziggler, the Miz, and Raven Orton.

_"Peachy, huh? Well, I guess that's understandable, after what happened last week."_

"You saw what happened last week?"

_"Yeah. Reminds me of the old days."_

"Dad, how did you survive the McMahon-Helmsley Era?"

_"Well, you said the key world. We 'survived' for as long as we could. Christian and I were friends with Kurt Angle at the time, so we wouldn't be targets our selfs. You know how that saying goes?"  
_

"If you can't beat them, join them." Abigail wasn't thinking about joining Triple H, Randy Orton, or the Shield to survive. It wasn't really on her mindset right now. "What do you think we should do, Dad?"

Edge paused for a moment as if he was thinking of a way other than just standing around doing nothing. Abigail can hear her father sigh and say, _"Well, sometimes it's just better to keep silent until you come up with a plan that reeks of awesomeness."_

This caused Abigail to laugh a bit. "I hope so...Well, thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright, Abbs. Bye.__"_ The phone call ended right at the same time Abigail's group entered the entrance of the stage.

"What your Pops say?" Miz asked her.

"To just keep silent until we get a plan that 'reeks of awesomeness'." Abigail sighed and placed her cell phone away in her pocket.

"The question is...how long do we have to wait until someone else gets taken out of the WWE Championship picture or gets fired." Christian spoke out as the group headed toward the stage. There was already a few Superstars who just got here before Abgiail's group did. There was RVD talking to Ricardo Rodriguez on the far right, while AJ Lee is talking to Layla on the far left.

Just a little after Abigail's group came to the stage, every else started to make their way to the stage until it was filled with Superstars and Divas.

The crowd and the Superstars heard Daniel Bryan's theme, so they cheered for them. Most of the Superstars clapped for Daniel as he made his way to the ring, with the chants of 'Yes' in his way.

_'Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. **SHIELD**.'_

The sound of the Shield's theme made Abigail's anger boil. It didn't make things worse when she saw Tamina with the WWE Diva's Championship belt. She narrowed her eyes at her as she made her way to the ring along with Seth, Roman, and Dean from the crowd.

Daniel's first match is with Seth Rollins, so Daniel needed to take care of Seth quickly. That way he'll finish up with Dean, then Roman. Tamina was just there as extra back up, in case things didn't go the Shield's way.

During the match, it was no surprise that the crowd are right behind Daniel Bryan in the match and the difference maker was that German Suplex from the top rope. Wasting no time he went for the cover...

1..

2..

3!

The crowd cheered as Daniel Bryan won the match that took a lot out of him. The gantlet match wasn't over yet. Daniel still had to beat Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in order to win.

Dean Ambrose entered the ring and started to beat on Daniel Bryan, but when Dean picked up Daniel, he reversed his move and turned it into the Yes Lock. Dean was about to tap out, but Roman Reigns and Tamina stopped the submission. The gantlet match ending a DQ because of them.

Most of the Superstars where just itching to go to the ring and save Daniel Bryan, but they couldn't cause they will be fired. That go for the Divas as well.

Triple H's theme hit and everyone in the stage area turned their attention to Triple H, who was walking towards them then standing right in front of the WWE Superstars. He kept his eyes right on Big Show, then at Raven Orton.

"I need you to come with me after the Shield is done with Daniel." Triple H spoke to her, then walked past her now standing on the ramp.

Randy Orton's theme came and once again all eyes are at the entrance. He stood right next to his daughter and Triple H. Raven had eyes right on his father, but Randy didn't turn to her to look at her. As soon Triple H told Randy to get in the ring, Randy did so with a smile on his face.

With Dean and Seth hold Daniel in place, Randy Orton finished off Daniel with an RKO to him. The Shield and Randy soon left the ring, with Triple H facing the WWE Superstars and Divas, yelling out, "You wanna laugh? You wanna laugh?!"

Triple H left backstage with Randy Orton, but not without his daughter Raven Orton. Randy patted her shoulder and said, "Come with me." Without any hesitation, she nodded and followed along with her father.

'So I guess this is it...' Abigail thought as she watched Raven walk out with her father.


	10. Anger full of Protection

Last Week - In the Medical Room

_"Dad, are you kidding me? I don't think next Monday or any week is a good idea to be coming back to RAW. Especially, what things are going on around here."_

_Honestly, the only safe Abigail would be is in the medical room where anyone is rarely in the room. The ones with her are Christian, Lea, and Titus O' Neil, watching her as Abigail talks to her father, Edge._

_"Abbs, I know what you are going to say. You are going to say it's dangerous to be out there in the ring because of my neck and I'm going to be in serious trouble if I fight in the ring."_

_There was a bit of a pause for a bit as Abigail looked around to see no one was watching her from outside of the medical room. Once she was done, she closed the door to the medical room and said, "That's not what I was going to say, but thanks for the reminder. What I was going to say is that everyone is on freakin' edge, because of Triple H! Not to mention the fact that he has the newest face of the WWE, Randy Orton, as WWE Champion! Anyone who crosses Triple H, is going to get beat on by either the Shield or Randy Orton! Oh yeah, did I mention the fact that anyone can get freakin' fired?"_

_"Just calm down, alright? I'm not going to be in the ring to fight."_

_"But you will be in the ring?" Abigail asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'm going with you." Abigail's tone sounded serious and Edge can tell by the sound of his voice. "I will not take the chance of you being caught by Triple H. Just say whatever you are going to say and just leave."_

_"No, you are not coming along with me. I can not take the chance of you being in trouble with Triple H."_

_"Dad, whatever happens to me...it's my fault alright?"_

_"And whatever happens to me, it's my fault." Edge repeated. "Besides, I'm not fully employed by WWE like I used to. Just coming for visits like I always did in the past."_

_Abigail sighed at the stubbornness of her father, but understanding why he doesn't want her out there with him. "Well, since you don't want me in the ring with you then I will be at backstage watching. I'll be near the entrance, just in case something fishy is going on."_

_"Alright, alright. That's fine with me."_

_"Alright, see you next week, dad."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

Abigail had completely lost it when Cody Rhodes got fired by Triple H. The only reason why is because before Cody had his match against Randy Orton, she told how Cody should deal with Randy in the ring. Even if Randy Orton is WWE Champion, he is expected by Triple H to win and with a couple of surprises, it should be enough to win.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

Now Big Show is caught in the mess, along with Dolph Ziggler, who is granted a match for the WWE United States Championship at Night at Champions.

Like the Miz, Abigail doesn't know what to do other than to survive what Triple H is bring to the table.

Throughout all of this, she hasn't seen Raven since she's been called up by Randy and Triple H. It wouldn't surprise her that she would join them because of her father.

_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news_.  
_ Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused_.  
_ Somebody blew up a building_.  
_ Somebody stole a car_.  
_ Somebody got away_.  
_ Somebody didn't get too far, yeah._

"What the..." She can hear music not to far away. Once Abigail made her way to where this music is coming from, it seemed to be in Zack Ryder's locker room.

_They didn't get too far_

"I didn't know there was a party here." She spoke out. She opened the door to find Zack Ryder, RVD, Edge, Fandango, Christian, Titus O' Neil, Darren Young, and Curt Hawkins.

"Nevermind..." She placed a hand over her face,

"Hey, Sisski!" Zack grabbed Abigail's wrist and brought her inside his locker room. "Glad you can make it."

"What the hell are you doing, Zack?" Abigail bluntly spoke out, almost in anger.

"What does it look like? It's a party!" Zack yelled out happily with his hands up in the air.

"Zack, you have Beer for my horses by Toby Keith playing as background music. Usually, Titus makes a better party and he shows up with fewer people than this." Her anger showed again, but wasn't as much as before.

"Just chill, alright? Just trying to keep our minds away after what Triple H did to Cody and Big Show." Zack said, putting his arms on his chest proudly.

"You've been to Titus's parties here?" Christain asked her as he walked towards her.

"No, but I've heard stories." Abigail sighed at this.

Christian rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, like Zack said. He's just trying to help out, because people are still afraid of Triple H."

"This is stupid."

"Yeah and- What are you doing here?" She turned towards Dolph Ziggler, who was at the door way.

"Goof ball over there..." Dolph pointed at Zack as he waved at him. "...invited me here.

* * *

_"It's been far too long since I've been able to say this, but welcome to the Cutting Edge!"_

The Toronto crowd yelled out in excitement.

_"To be perfectly honest, the only reason I'm out here is because I was requested to be here."_ Edge spoke out as he faced the WWE Universe.

"What?" Abigail flat out spoke. Christian was a little surprised himself. They thought it was nothing more than a plug for the show called Haven that was going to air right after Smackdown this Friday.

The two are at Zack Ryder's locker room with no one else with them. They continued to watch the Cutting Edge from the flat screen TV in the locker room.

_"The new COO of the WWE, Triple H thought it was good for business to add a reunion, not a reunion with Christian. You guys wouldn't want to see me and Christian in the same ring again."_ He spoke out sarcastically, with the WWE fans booing at this.

_"He thought it would be a good idea to reunite with a different partner in Rated RKO, the WWE Champion Randy Orton."_ Once again, the crowd booed at this.

_"Here's where it gets good! I've known Randy for a long time and the guy has nothing interesting to say. It's like watching paint dry, trust me. I'm not going to do it. Instead, I will interview Daniel Bryan!"_ He spoke out with a grin.

The Toronto crowd are screaming 'Yes' over and over again. _"I have no problem with Randy Orton wining the WWE Championship with the Money in the Bank, hell, I wrote the blue print to wining the Money in the bank! The only problem I have with Randy Orton is that he's hand picked puppet now! He's just Triple H's lackey! He needs the Shield to fight his battles for him!"_

_"So without further delays, here is the man who is going to face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship, Daniel Bryan!"_

With Daniel's theme hitting in the arena, he came out from backstage with the crowd behind him one hundred present. Once he entered the ring, he shock hands with Edge and said, _"Daniel, you've been through a lot recently and I appreciate you coming out here."_

_"Yeah, I've been through a lot, but it helps when so many people chant your name."_ Daniel said with a smile on his face. The crowd proceed to chant his name over and over again, because he mentioned the crowd in front of him and Edge.

_"Last week, Triple H said if I didn't give my title opportunity I was going to get hurt."_ Daniel heard the crowd boo again as he paused for a little bit. _"And I have been. Like last week when Randy Orton attacked me from behind with his championship belt. You see, Edge, Triple H doesn't get the fact of the satisfaction of the struggle no matter how many times Randy Orton attacks me from behind, no matter how many times the Shield Triple Power Bomb me, no matter how many knock out punches I eat from giants, and no matter how many times Triple H tries to hold me down I will beat Randy Orton!"_ He stated proudly as the crowd cheered for Daniel.

_"I will regain the title and I will be the WWE Champion!"_ He yelled out to the crowd and Edge. With the crowd roared with 'Yes', Edge couldn't help, but smile at this.

_"This is why I like you and this is why they love you!"_ Edge smiled at Daniel and pointed the the crowd. _"You look at an obstacle as an inspiration! You wrestled in barns just like me! I see a little bit of me in you, Daniel! We love this!"_ He pointed down at the ring. _"We didn't choose something else first then come here! This is what we wanted to do since we were kids! So the question I want to ask is...do you think you can beat Randy Orton?"_

He actually gave a couple of seconds to think about it, but then he smiled saying, _"Yes!"_

_"Do you think you can shove it in the man's face and become the WWE Champion?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Can you show that you're the face of the WWE?"_

_'I hear voices in my head!'_

Like if it was on cue, Randy Orton's theme would hit before Daniel could even respond to his question.

"Damn..." Abigail was about to go and make her way to the arena the back way, then to the crowd, but Christian stopped her and said, "Not yet, kiddo. Just wait a little more."

Abigail angerly sighed and leaned against the wall and there she watched the segment involving Edge, Randy Orton, and Daniel Bryan.

_"What a shame it is Edge is that you decided to come back from time to time the only place that give a crap about you is is a place like Canada. What a shame it is Edge is that your body failed you within such a young age."_ At Randy's response, the crowd chanted 'Randy sucks'. Randy didn't care and it showed when he raised his WWE Championship title high.

_"You know what's a shame, Randy? You suppose to be the face of the WWE Randy, but you act like a whole difference body part."_ He said with no hesitation what so ever. _"It's a shame that the Orton's has physical problems. Your daddy, Cowboy Bob Orton ran around with that cast for years. I may have problems with my spine, but at least I still have one."_

Daniel couldn't help, but to chuckle at Edge's comment to Randy.

_"Randy, you've become Triple H's puppet. I mean, he has a great mind for the business, don't get me wrong! When it comes to picking talent and seeing talent, he just flat out sucks!"_ Unlike the others in the locker room, Edge wasn't the one working in WWE anymore, so he can tell it as it is.

_"This is a guy who doesn't think Daniel Bryan can-"_

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Christian spoke out as he quickly placed on his boots.

Once Abigail heard Triple H's music, she ran for it but not the way through the stage. She made her way through the back way, then the crowd. She entered the ring right in front of her father and next to Daniel Bryan.

"Ivy! What a surprise! What are you doing in front of your father?" Triple H asked her.

Abigail didn't answer Triple H's question. Instead, she stayed quiet and just stared at him and Randy Orton. Edge placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let me handle it."

"You think that I'm going to ambush your dad?" He asked her. "You have my word that I won't touch 'your daddy'."

Her eyes darkened as Triple H spoke. Abigail was getting really nervous and angry all too fast. She didn't think these emotions would hit her this fast, it didn't help she was already getting sick and tired of Triple H messing with Big Show. Edge could see her arms shaking a little when she stared down Triple H.

"Besides, with a neck injury like that I don't think he's man enough like he was before he had the neck injury." Triple H said with a small grin on his face.

Before Abigail would reply back, Edge spoke up and said, "Hunter, I got this Hall of Fame ring..." He said raising this Hall of Fame ring. "...not though marriage success. You see Hunter, let me tell you a small little difference between your puppet, Randy Orton, and my daughter, Ivy."

He looked towards Abigail with a smile and nodded at her. Then he turned his attention back at Triple H and Randy Orton. "I can't take anything away from Randy and really I have no problem with the way Randy got the WWE Championship. My daughter did the same thing and that got her the WWE Diva's championship too. She's a 5 time WWE Diva's Champion. No WWE Diva has more regains like her with the WWE Diva's Champion in the WWE, not through the Shield, not because of Chris Jericho, not because of me. It's because she pushed herself to become better than the rest of the WWE Divas. Randy? He's the WWE Champion! The face of the company! My daughter is not the face of the company, but at least she's not a puppet and she doesn't need people like the Shield to do work for her."

There where loud cheers from the fans of Toronto. Some where for the hometown Diva, Ivy, and Hall of Famer, Edge with no surprise there.

"You know it's easy to say those words when you have a neck injury like yours, Edge. Here's one other difference between your daughter and Randy Orton. Randy is a Champion. You're daughter is not. Sure, no WWE Diva has never got a as much regains as Ivy has, but she's not a champion right now." He shrugged. "And I wouldn't say she's ready to fight in the ring just yet."

"Really? Or maybe because the reason you don't want her to fight in the ring is because your just keeping that Diva's Championship around Tamina too? You know that my daughter is that damn good of what she does and you know that she will beat Tamina for the WWE Diva's Championship once given the chance." Edge spoke with a grin.

"No, the reason I'm refraining from Ivy from getting into the ring is because I was worried that she might have an injury. She's as tough as nails for sure, but no one is invincible, Edge. You of all people should know that. Like I said before, I'm looking at the best interest of all Superstars and Divas. It doesn't matter if they like it or not."

Triple H chuckled. "Also, it seems you got a problem with me handling my job here. I admit that I've done wrong over the past couple of years, but I'm right quite a bit too. I'm not a dictator, but I am the COO of the WWE and I just wish that everyone would just get along with me."

"Well, Hunter your right. You're not a dictator, just a dick." Edge responded to Triple H.

"Whoa, whoa, there. Like I said, it's easy to cross that line when you got a stack of dimes for a neck and you know no one can come down here and touch you. Maybe if I can't hurt you..."

Abigail panicked when she heard Triple H spoke like that. She stood behind Edge as Daniel did the same when he stood next to Abigail. She stared at Daniel as he looked at Triple H and Randy Orton, but then she started at the two once Triple H spoke again.

"Maybe I can hurt the ones you love."

Abigail turned her head behind her realizing the one person who was suppose to follow Abigail to the crowd then to the ring.

The Shield had a beaten up Christian with them once they appeared at the stage, then they threw him to the ramp.

"By the way. Watch what you say, because I don't want the same thing happened to Christian...to your daughter." Triple H spoke out as he turned his back on him and went towards backstage with Randy Orton and the Shield.

That was the point where Triple H did not want to cross with Edge. He completely got really angry, more than Abigail is. You can threaten anyone that you want, but when it comes to his daughter there was this anger that turns into protection for her.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, huh?!" Abigail used her foot to kick the wall out of anger. She was losing it again, the same way it happened when Cody lost his job.

The Miz, Titus O' Neil, and Darren Young are there with her. Only Zack and Edge staged in the medical room with Christian, while Jack checked up on him.

"Hey, Abbs just try to calm down, okay?" Titus spoke out, trying to calm Abigail down.

"You want me to fucking calm down? Did you see what the hell happened out there?" She yelled at Titus, completely lost her control over her anger. "The Shield hurt Christian and you want me to calm down!?"

"Yes, we all saw what happened at the arena!" Darren spoke next. "As a matter of fact I understand!" He turned to his partner, Titus. "Man, just let her blow off some steam."

"You're not even helping Darren! I'm trying to calm her down, so she won't do something stupid."

Suddenly, the door opened from the medical room and Edge went passed Abigail, the Miz, Darren, and Titus.

"Where is he going?" The Miz asked.

"I don't know." Zack Ryder said as he stood at the door way.

Abigail didn't like this at all, so she followed to where her father was going, but the Miz pulled her arm to stop her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to help my dad!" She yelled at his face.

"To do what? No offense, but by yourself you can't do much against the Shield!" The Miz yelled at her back.

"I don't care! That's my dad and I'm not going to get him hurt!" She pulled back her arm for the Miz to let go of her. She ran off as fast as she could to catch up with her father.

"I'll go follow her." Zack said as he ran off to follow her.

* * *

Edge was livid and that anger has lead him to Triple H's office. He stormed down into the room, but the Shield blocked his path. Triple H patted Dean's and Roman's backs and asked, "You got something you want to say to me?"

"You're damn right I do." He angerly spoke out with a mean glare at Triple H. "I wish the doctors would clear me, because if they did I would be coming after you."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you-" Triple H got interrupted when Edge's anger snapped in front of them.

"Where the hell do you get off on threatening my daughter, huh?!" He yelled at him. "I swear you send your lackey's from the Shield or Randy Orton to hurt my daughter, I don't care what happens to me, I will find you and I will _**beat** _you myself."

"You're in no position to give me threats, Edge." He stared back at Edge with glaring eyes like Edge's. "I know as much as you and your daughter know that you can't wrestle and you never will because you have a neck full of dimes. You better take that look out from your face and lose that tone of voice. Who the hell do you think you are walking into my show?!"

"You're show?!" He yelled back at him. "Don't give a damn if this is your show, I don't give a damn about your damn job or your lackeys, Hunter. I don't even give a damn about my neck. I will come and find you, Hunter if you touch my daughter. Even if it means going though the Shield and your puppet, Randy."

Edge left the office on his own and when he reached halfway to the medical room, he stopped when he stopped Abigail running towards him.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked him.

He nodded at her, but he reached out to Abigail for a hug, an unexpected one at that. Abigail said nothing to her father, but she hugged him in return. Zack Ryder would rush to the two, but he stopped once he saw Edge and Abigail hugging.

"You two alright?" Zack spoke up to Abigail and Edge.

"Yeah." Edge spoke out. "...I've been thinking about this before I got here, but I'm going to be heading to Smackdown with you guys."

Zack felt surprised at this. "Are you sure you want to go though with this?"

Edge nodded. "Yeah, Zack. I'm sure. I have another Cutting Edge to do." He looked towards Abigail and said, "You think I can catch a ride with you and RVD?"

She nodded at him. "Sure. I'll take you to RVD's locker room, so you can ask him."


	11. The Push

"Damn it!" Abigail yelled out of anger. She went to punch a wall with her fist, only to feel pain on her knuckles. "Dusty, too?! This is bullshit!"

Abigail hit the nail on the head with what she said. This whole thing to prove that something was best for business is getting too far and she was getting sick of it. All those couple of weeks she was trying to hold her anger, but with all of this going on her anger wasn't going to hold for long.

She waited with Booker T, RVD, Titus O' Neil, and Darren Young at backstage after Dusty had been sent to the hospital.

"Hey, remember what I said, Abbs." Titus spoke out. "Breath in and breath out."

Abigail and Darren gave him a weird look, but then Abigail gave him a angry face a few seconds later.

"I'm not having a baby, you idiot." She spoke out with anger, this time her eyes just giving out a mean glare towards Titus.

Darren pushed his tag team partner away from Abigail just a little bit. "Okay, you are not even helping this time. Just shut up."

Booker T walked next to Abigail and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, alright? Everyone is upset about this, but you have no involvement in this. Just keep your head high, alright?."

Abigail looked at Booker T with an unsure look on her face.

"I won't want the Speeding Bullet's amazing career being stopped because of this." Booker T smiled at her, patting her back in the processes. "You're a 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time WWE Diva's Champion! You should be concentrating on winning matches!"

Abigail couldn't help, but slowly grin at at Booker T. "Thanks..." She rubbed the back of her head and frowned. "...but who knows when I get a match. Probably when Triple H actually lets me fight. Before all of this happened..."

Abigail paused and stopped herself to think about what she was saying.

At first, she had no problem making Randy Orton the face of the WWE and WWE Champion. She didn't care who was the face of the WWE. Now that both Triple H and Stephine McMahon are threatening anyone who is helping Daniel Bryan or how they run things, no one is bothering to help out. Dusty Rhodes is just another victim of Triple H and Stephine McMahon.

"We have to help Big Show..." Abigail whispered for everyone to hear.

Booker T sighed at Abigail, "I know you and Big Show are like family, but there is nothing you can do."

Abigail quickly had her eyes at Booker T, like if he stuck a nerve in Abigail. She didn't say anything, but just stare at him in anger. She knew that there is a way to help Big Show, but there wasn't a plan yet for that. That's why there was nothing Abigail can do.

* * *

Abigail had made her way towards Zack's locker room with Booker T. Once she entered, she was surprised on how many people where watching the match between Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns. It was like watching the Superbowl.

"Looks like everyone is watching the match." Booker T spoke as he walked towards Titus and Darren, watching the match with the rest of the locker room. Abigail looked around and saw Zack sitting next to Dolph Ziggler. She tapped on his shoulder and whispered, "What happened?"

Zack turned to her and said, "Everyone came to support Daniel Bryan, Abby! So I gathered as much people as I can to watch this match! Even Brie Bella is here with her sister."

Zack pointed at Brie Bella and Nikki Bella, who where watching carefully in the match. Abgiail knew that Brie is currently dating Daniel Bryan, so there was no surprise that she'll be here to support her boyfriend.

Abigail sighed and grabbed a steel chair, then she placed the chair next to Zack, and sat down watching the match unfolding.

The match was already coming to a close and as Roman Reigns set Daniel up for his finisher, Daniel reversed the move and manged to take him down with a clothesline. Then Daniel placed in the Yes Lock on Roman, Randy got so frustrated that he interfered in the match by attacking Daniel.

Daniel wasn't going to take Randy's interfering, so he tripped him and placed in the Yes Lock on Randy Orton. It didn't last long when the Shield attacked Daniel Bryan.

Brie was horrified on what they are trying to do to Daniel. She watched as Randy grabbed a steel chair and placed on Daniel's neck.

"You got to be kidding me..." Zack said with anger.

"Oh my god..." Brie covered her face, not wanting to watch anymore.

"I'm going to help Daniel!" R-Truth yelled out.

The Usos, Jimmy and Jey, nodded at him. "We're coming too!"

R-Truth nodded at them, then wasted no time on leaving Zack's locker room together. Dolph stared at everyone else and said, "I'm not letting them have all the fun!" Dolph dashed out of Zack's locker room.

"This is our chance, Titus!" Darren spoke to his partner. "Let's go help them! Enough is enough, right?"

"After what happened to Dusty...I'm right behind you, Darren!" Titus spoke out.

Both members of the Prime Time Players are the next ones to leave Zack's locker room.

"It's time I get payback for what the Shield's been doing to us." Kofi said with a grin as he left Zack's locker room.

"There's no way we're going to let them get away with this..." Justin Gabiral whispered to himself as he followed Kofi out of Zack's locker room.

RVD looked towards Ricardo, who was in the locker room with him. "Stay here, alright?" Ricardo nodded at him and stayed with Booker T. RVD left the room, leaving Zack to the Bella Twins, Ricardo, Booker T, and Abigail.

"Wait up, bro!" Zack yelled out as he left his own locker room.

"Brie!"

Abigail saw Brie leaving and following the rest of the male Superstars, who where making their way to the ring as fast as they can.

"I'll go follow her!" Abigail yelled towards Nikki and left to go follow her.

"I'm not leaving you alone to deal with Tamina!" After Abigail said this, she ran as fast as could following Brie.

'I owe Tamina a Spear anyway...' Abigail thought to herself. She was waiting for weeks to Spear Tamina and now she was getting her chance.

When everyone made it to the stage and then to the ring, the crowd roared of cheers for them. The male superstars got in a big brawl with the Shield, while Brie and Abigail attacked Tamina.

"They're going after the Shield!" Micheal Cole yelled out. "Even Brie and Abigail are entering the fray!"

When Abigail saw Ziggler giving Dean a Zig-Zag, it was time that Abigail gave a Spear to Tamina. After Brie gave Tamina a Bella Buster, a Sitout Facebuster, Tamina was in the right position for a Spear.

As the WWE fans chanted 'Spear', Tamina slowly made it to her feet with the help of the ropes. Abigail rushed towards her, giving her a hard earned Spear to her. She wasn't done yet with Tamina as Abigail forced her to her feet.

"This is for Christian!" She yelled at her face.

Abigail used other move, Killswitch, to finish off Tamina. The brawl will soon dissolve after that. RVD gave the Van Daminator to Seth and Zack followed that up with a Rough Ryder to Roman. This lead the Prime Time Players to throw Roman out of the ring and did the same thing to Seth and Tamina.

The only one left in the ring is Dean Ambrose and this was the perfect timing for Daniel. Daniel yelled out loud and hit Dean with a good hit of a knee to the face. That knocked out Dean for now. The Prime Time Players threw Dean out of the ring and then celebrated with Daniel with a cheers of 'Yes'.

For once, Abigail chanted 'Yes' along with the other Superstars and the crowd. It was her first time, since other times she didn't want to chant 'Yes', because she was with Kane and Daniel Bryan.

The superstars in the ring stopped yelling out Yes, but the crowd didn't. They kept doing so as the WWE superstars and Abigail to go to the stage, then backstage.

Abigail saw Brie staying with Daniel as he cheered with the crowd. She walked with Dolph, RVD, Zack, and the Prime Time Players.

"It was right under our noses the whole time..." Abigail said, getting the attention of the men walking with her.

"We just needed the push."

It looked like the locker room was ready for the consequences that are coming to them now that they helped Daniel Bryan. Abigail had to be honest with herself, she was a little bit nervous about this. However, she knew the consequences first before going to jump in the fray with Brie. She doesn't know how long she was going to get along with Brie and her sister, but she had to in order to get close to Tamina.


End file.
